The Monsters
by phantom-san
Summary: this is a (hopefully) completly Oc story. i wrote this with RinnyEjito12, this realy dosen't have beyblade (not sure if i'll put them in later) so this is a fariy tale like story which poped in to my head after finding out what my Oc's name ment-Yay!- so T just in case, like everything else i write um i don't know what else to say so, read if you wantg if not go read something else
1. Chapter 1

Jaiden furrowed a brow at the grinning older teen in front of him. "Who're you." It was a straight-out growl, he didn't care. The smirk was annoying him and frankly he had the sudden urge to punch it off him.  
"Syron's the name. I specialize is any sort of exchanges you may need." He spoke more, using fancy words to powder and hide his real occupation. It sounded instead as if he was selling himself, boasting and Jaiden deadpanned to cut him short.

"I've no need for a _thief_."

"Ah, yes maybe. But a knight surely had need for a _sword_, am I correct?"

Throwing his hands to his hips, he felt to make sure his word was still sheathed were it should be.  
It wasn't.

About to throw himself at the older man, who now held his sword up by the strap Jaiden used to secure at his side, he stopped short when a feminine voice rang out.

"I see you two'll get along swimmingly."

Jaiden groaned and allowed himself to cross his arms as Aydie strode over gracefully. The cleric always knew when to interrupt his fights.

"You know him." he gritted out accusingly. She simply nodded and smiled, gesturing to the thief again, who bowed and held out the sword. Jaiden snatched it back roughly and muttered, looking away with his body turned.

"This is another one of your dumb mercenary tricks, Aydie? Fine. I'll put up with him, only because we grew up together."

As he walked away, the laughter of the cleric and the thief made him growl out curses he didn't even know he knew.

Mi-ki leaned out the window watching the people below, her parents were in another kingdom- big surprise- her sister is off studying and her brother is quarantined. Mi pulled her self back in and wandered down the hall aimlessly. Hoping to find something to do, her parents don't want her leavening the place since monster activity has escalated, or so she's been told. Mi found her way to the weapon storage room for the training session for the soon-to-be knights. Her fingers glazed over the new daggers. She uses to spar with her friend until her parents caught her. Mi-ki left the room and made her way to the courtyard, the only place she could physically go outside alone, she wandered in to the hedge maze and started looking for the end, Leo said the end led to the town but is imposable to find, Mi started to hum so she wasn't walking in silence. Hearing the noise from the town getting closer Mi wondered if what Leo said was true, she pulled the hood of her cloke up and continued to walk. She found the end and looked around-a wall. Mi walked over and surveyed the wall, she could climb that but what if someone saw her on the other side, who knew this is what trying to get a present would in tale.

Mi stuck her foot in a crack in the wall and boosted her self up enough just to see over the edge, it was by and ally way, if no one walked down the ally she would be fine, and what are the chances of that? Mi hoisted her self up and sat down on top of the wall and took a deep breath before she hopped down, glad that she was wearing flats. She landed on her feet, but sat down due to the shock from the landing. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow , that hurt"

"Aydie, did you hear that?"

Aydie Hunter hides the small knife she carried in her pouch and looked over to  
her friend and current employee. Sorta. She's was just starting a mercenary  
group and it was weird. She didn't know yet. Whatever. She called out to  
Jaiden, who walked back, and raised an eyebrow at the thief staring at an  
alley nearby.

"If you want me to help him mug someone-"

"No, no, just come. Someone sounds hurt."

Syron led the cleric and the knight to the entrance, and Jaiden steeped  
forward to get a closer look. "Hello?" He called out to the hooded figure  
sitting at the end.

'_Crap_' Mi looked up at the three figures at the end of the ally, "Y-yes?" Mi called back. '_I haven't even gotten into town'_ Mi pulled her self up using the wall and brushed of the dirt from her skirt. "Can I help you?" Mi kept her head low just incase. Her ankle throbbed as she tried to put weight on it. she casually shifted her weight so it wasn't on her hurting foot, checking to make sure the small pouch of coins was still attached to her belt.

Jaiden's eyes widened when he realized the figure was a _girl_. Stepping back  
slightly, realizing he would've gotten to close, he relaxed. Aydie proceeded to  
walk closer, the ever-familiar shine of the doctor she was gleaming.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Aydie wasn't looking at the girl. Teal eyes were  
trained directly on the girl's feet.

Syron stood away from the unsuspecting two, as he looked at the wall at the  
end. A small smirk made its way to his face, before disappearing completely as  
he let the other two wonder about the girl.

The knight stood awkwardly at the entrance, unsure what to do. What was a girl  
doing out here away from town? He look at her in confusion, not allowing  
himself to question.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine, don't worry." Mi turned away and started towards the ally they came from, assuming that was the way to the town. She kept the hood down to hide the pain that was making its way to her face. She walked past girl and looked up at the boy who was at the end of the ally; she looked back down and moved to the side so she wouldn't walk into him.

"You really should get that ankle checked; walking on it should be torture in  
a couple of minutes."

Syron smirked as he pulled his own hood down, revealing messy reddish-brown  
hair and caramel eyes. Jaiden looked over; catching the look the hooded girl  
sent him. He wanted to ask her to stop but refused to. Instead, he asked,  
furrowing his eyebrows. "Your ankle? What..."

Realizing the slight way she leaned on one foot and had the smallest of limps,  
he blinked. "You hurt it, didn't you?" He frowned, wondering why she didn't  
tell them. Minus Syron, they weren't shady people, and the town was a  
close-knit, kind one. Was she even from around here?

"If you're headed to town, we can lead you there and help check it out?" He  
offered, not allowing his irritation to leak through his words.

Mi stopped and looked back at the three figures "well actually, could you point me in the direction of the bakery. But don't worry about my foot; my brother can look at it when I get home." Mi wanted to get back as soon as possible but she wanted to get the present, never mind the fact she couldn't very well climb back up the wall with them right there. Mi-ki bit her lip hoping they would tell her how to get there.

Jaiden crossed his arms. "No."

When his companions looked at him, his gaze narrowed. "We're not taking you  
anywhere until you sit down and let my friend heal that foot of yours." He  
deadpanned and continued, "It'll only get worse now and as of recent, places  
outside of town have been getting dangerous. No one less than suicidal would  
give themselves such a disadvantage against anything in these woods."

Aydie raised an arm to smack Jaiden's arm lightly. "Calm down, you're not  
helping at all." The red-headed girl smiled lightly. "P-please excuse my  
friend, he's ever the tactician and he means well, honest. We can show you the  
bakery right after a quick heal?"

Mi sighed and nodded "Alright." Mi was in no place to argue, she kind of came out here on a whim but she promised fresh blueberry bread and she wasn't going back on her word. "But to the bakery right after, right?" Mi looked up at the boy who had said no, her hood slipping a bit showing her face to him.

Jaiden hadn't changed his expression, but nodded. "Yeah, sure." Noticing her  
hood slipping, he squinted to see better.

Aydie only smiled and gestured from the girl to sit. She herself lowered down  
to her knees and lifted the staff she carried only slightly. Shutting her  
eyes, a soft glow gathered around her hands and staff. She waited slowly,  
until she felt it was okay to stop. Stopping the magic and opening her eyes,  
she stood.

"That should make it bearable for now. It might feel a tad bit sore, but  
that's normal. Be careful on it, okay?"

The two friends shifted. They wanted to ask who she was and how she got hurt,  
but knew to avoid it. Instead, Syron spoke then.

"That's finally cleared up. To the bakery, then."

He began walking, down a path that lead into the trees, hard to spot if only  
sparing it a glance. Jaiden and Aydie followed, the knight gesturing for her  
to follow and looking back to see if he could catch her face anymore.

After saying her thanks Mi followed the three, a branch pulling her hood down, she let it fall back completely, it was hot under the hood and she was walking through trees at the moment, no need to worry about someone recognizing her, she hoped anyway. The only people outside the castle she sees is the knights when they train in the courtyard which rarely happens, and if they can even get a good look at her watching from the balcony is a mystery to her.

Jaiden missed the quick look at the now-unhooded girl and silent understanding  
that passed between the mercenaries in front of him, he was to preoccupied in  
moving the branches to ensure they wouldn't cause trouble later. Soon enough,  
the trees gave way to the large clearing that held his home. He smiled lightly  
looking over the buildings, and moved onto the dirt path. He moved forward  
until he was in front of the sweet-smelling bakery.

"Here we are"

As they entered the clearing Mi pulled the hood back up, she stayed close to the three strangers, making note of the way they came not wanting to get lost on the way back. How long ago did she leave? She knows that she was in the maze awhile but hopefully it hasn't been long enough to worry the workers, not that she was particularly worried about them, its Leo she was worried about he would certainly be pissed when he found out that she went in to town alone, he has wanted to go for a long time now. Mi lost in though bumped into the boy who had a sword at his hip. "S-sorry" Mi stuttered not really use to being in a situation like this. "Thank you, very much" Mi said with a slight bow, hoping this is where they take their leave.

Jaiden flinched slightly when he was bumped into, only because he was taken  
from his own thoughts. He blinked twice and nodded. "Uh... no problem, miss.  
Glad to be of help."

Looking over at his two companions, they waved before walking away, probably  
to the Inn in which they were sheltered. Letting out a slow breath, he nodded  
again. "If that is all, I'll take my leave. Have a nice day, ma'am." He dipped  
slightly in his own bow, heading straight for the forest, not looking back.

Mi-ki sighed in relief as he started to walk away, she turned back to see if she could see the castle from where she stood, she let out a groan and she pulled her hood back a bit to get a better look, yup definitely smoke from the east side if the castle. She could picture the way the maids would franticly run around not sure what to do and Leo would just walk over with a bucket of water, douse the fire and smack Takume with the bucket for even started the fire in the first place. "he had to start another one" shaking her head she pulled her hood back up and walked into the bakery, ordered one loaf of blue berry bread and three cookies. She watched as the baker pulled the bread out of the oven and wrapped it with the cookies. She dropped her pouch of ten coins on the counter for the baker and rushed out with the package, and dashed back into the forest the way they came, trying to navigate back to the wall hoping that there's a crack on this side too, otherwise she's completely, screwed.

Leo sat perched on the wall at the end of the Maze, he knew he shouldn't have told Mi about it, he has is bow on the wall next to him and quiver on his back, dagger in its place on his hip, he has no ambition to become a knight, but he dose want to protect him self and Mi-ki. He reached up and pulled his hat off; he proceeded to smooth the fur on his ears. Ok, so he was one of the things people call, 'monsters' but in actuality he only had cat ears as raven as his hair, the rest of him appeared to be human, hence the hat. He fanned himself with his hat as he waited for the runaway to return. He was sent to find her, in a few minuets he was going to go look for her on foot instead of waiting for her, keeping an ear out for approaching foot steps, luckily his sensitive hearing helps with that. He glanced back at the smoke cloud, glade to see it growing smaller. '_Damn it Mi, where are you? Your parents are going to have a heart attack'_ it only took Leo a second after he thought this to realize why she was so willing to come out here alone and so suddenly, "Well I have to give her credit, it's a good plan" Leo felt more relaxed knowing what Mi was trying to do, the benefit of knowing her for…8 years now, plus being raised with her. Although he refused for it to be publicly announced he was adopted by the king and queen at the age of 8, an is now make up for not going to any of the lessons they wanted him to, he spends his time in the library helping out, which is where mi got the idea for this ridiculous plan. Although he was worried if she ran into something, she did take his spare dagger with her and his second belt for that matter. She may be handing in long range combat but in close up she doesn't stand a chance against…well anything that wants to kill her whole heartedly.

Mi started pushing bushes out of the way creating a loud rustling noise. Mi limped her way back to the wall as fast as she could, as she emerged from the tree line she saw Leo with his bow trained on her "your really going to shoot me?" Mi teased walking over to the wall finding no cracks. "Err Leo do you mind.." Mi trailed off knowing what was coming next.

"Helping you up since this side of the wall is repaired every other month? Of course not." Leo reached his hand down to Mi as she grabbed on he saw the package she was holding, "now tell me, Mi, what on earth possessed you to run off without me like that?" Leo pulled her up so that she was now sitting next to him on the wall.

"I was getting Keeper's present like I promised him I would, don't worry I brought you something too" Mi reached in the package and pulled out one of the cookies she bought and held it out to him. Leo reluctantly took the cookie and started munching on it after swallowing it he looks at her "So, are you ready to go back or are we just going to sit here, cause I'll gladly go back into town with you.

Mi looked up at Leo and her face was full of confusion "Leo, you know if the villagers saw your ears they would run you out of town" Mi said reciting what they've been told a thousand times, waiting for Leo to finish the rest "and then you would get sick again and stay that way until I come back, I know I know." Sighing Leo rested his head on his hand "guess we go see your brother now right?" Leo asked not wanting to sit on the boarder of freedom and more. Mi looked up and nodded "alright, but he your brother too Leo" Mi watched Leo jump right down with out a second though landing without so much as a flinch, he turned and grabbed one of Mi's hands as she jumped down to help lessen the shock of when she lands. After Mi is safely on the ground they both head for the east side of the castle.

As they approached the smell of burnt wood grew stronger and stronger. Once they got to the door that the smell was radiating from, it was almost unbearable; Leo opened the door to see Takume with his wrists bound to the bed post. One of the posts reduced to ash and the stone floor scorched, curtains ruined the dresser scorched, and only small remnants of what use to be the bed sheets. "Takume, what happened? You were doing so well." Mi walks over to her brother and wraps her arms around his waist ducking her head under his arms so she is in between his bound arms. Takume smiled at his younger sister "I knew where you were going today and figured you needed a reminder that you needed to come home, besides I want mom and dad to come home too" Takume smiled smugly at her, noticing the confusion and then the shock on her face "you knew the other reason why I-"

"Mi I'd hate to be the one to tell you but your not too hard to read, especially to two people who know you as well as we do" Leo said leaning against to door frame. Mi stuck her tongue out at him, and hugged her brother again now sitting on his lap "is it wrong to want to see them once in a while? I figured if I left the castle completely for a while, papa would get worried and so would mom and then they'd come back here, even if it was only to scold me, I guess it sounds stupid when I say it aloud" Mi looked down and started to play with her hands. (This is where I start screwing with time a bit) Just as Takume was going to say something the maid poked her head in "your highness your late for you piano lesson"

"Oh, thank you" Mi ducked back under Takume's arms and stood, as she started to leave Takume spoke up, "Mi could you get me some flint, then could you hand me that letter open-" Leo slammed the door while Takume was talking "I swear, he never learns. Just when I thought he was doing it for your sake."

"Leo, he is. He never sets any fires when Papa and mom are here and when their gone for a while he starts setting them more and more often." Leo looked at the younger girl with a curios eye; personally he doesn't like it when they are here, but Mi loves it when her parents are here so he deals with them. "Dose that mean your planning another trip into town?" Leo asked, half wanting to stop her, the other half wanting to go with her.

"And if I am?" Leo smiled letting curiosity take over

"I'm going with you"

"Leo…' Mi looked up at him expecting to see a stern face but saw that of her child hood friend 'alright, but you have to make sure you wear a hat and a hood" Leo weight the befits, "Agreed" Leo and Mi walked the rest of the way to Mi's room where the piano was. There sitting on the bench was a very angry instructor. Mi waked into the room followed by a raven furred cat with purple eyes, "Your highness, I understand that there was an 'issue' with your brother, but you must be punctual for your lessons. You are still learning after all." Mi bit back words that threatened to escape her mouth; she took her seat at the bench where the teacher sat moments ago, without a word. The cat jumped up and sat next to Mi on the bench leaving no room for the instructor to sit. "Ewe, shoo, get out of here" the teacher tried to shoo the cat away but it didn't even flinch "your highness why must you allow this thing to sit on the bench with you."

"Because he likes to listen to me play."

Now the cat is actually Leo in his other form, the teacher refuses to let Leo in Mi's room as a human saying 'it is improper for a young man to be in young lady's room'. Good thing they didn't tell her about when they shared a bed never mind a room. So now Leo transforms during Mi's lessons so he can be there and hear her play. Something catches Leo's ear and he jumps down from the bench and walks to the door to the balcony in one swift jump Leo opened the door and allowed the doors to stay open, freeing the music that was trapped in the room. Leo strolls out to the balcony that over looks the courtyard, he jumps up onto the railing and peers over the side. A few knights were sparing with the knights in training, Leo Mew's his support and continues to watch listening to Mi's playing. Feeling a hand on his head Leo starts to purr due to the hand scratching his head, but it crosses his mind '_wait Mi's still playing'_ Before Leo could see who was petting him he was pushed off the railing an was plummeting towards the ground at a rapped pace. Letting out a loud hiss he struggled to turn so he could see the ground as he was falling.

Mi hears the hiss and turn towards where it came form she saw the teacher by the railing but no Leo. She stood straight up knocking the stool over and ran the best she could to the railing, to her horror she saw Leo plummeting to the ground. "Leo!" she shouted as pulled away from the railing. She ran out of her room the teacher yelling behind her. '_I'm not gonna make it, I'm not gonna make it!' _ Mi broke every rule she was ever taught about how to act, don't show panic, don't run in the hall, don't slide down the banisters, and the one that was always hard for Mi, don't let some one see you crying. But Mi let the tears of fear fall freely.

Leo heard Mi call him but there isn't much he can do, he closed his cat eyes as he got closer to the knights with swords, he did not want to see him self getting impaled, and Leo couldn't transform without Mi there so that was a no.

Jaiden let himself grin as the short sword twisted out of the older knights hands. Shaking his sore wrist, the older knight complemented him and retrieved the fallen sword. He sheathed his own and bowed slightly, happy that his sparring for the day was done. Panting slightly, he began to tore off the heavy armor knights were required to wear during training. He was much better once he was out of it, that's for sure. He strode through duels, easily evading his fellow knights, many out which he remembered growing up. Waving to someone who was also finished, the new recruit who claimed to have no memory of his origin and called himself Wally, he was curious when Wally pointed to the sky and gaped. Turning, he noticed that it wasn't the sky, it was the /balcony/. Seeing a black dot plummeting to Earth, his body reacted faster than his brain could. Rushing, he yelled for the knights to move out of the way, so the thing wouldn't land on anyone's head. He then realized it wasn't a /thing/ when he heard a cry from above. A name. Someone's name. That was a /living being/ falling from the sky.

With a swift stride, he pushed forward to catch the black furball. After a few seconds of acknowledging the fact that nothing went 'splat', he sighed in relief and looked at the animal in his arms. A cat.

Suddenly, Wally ran to his side and asked with a panicked tone, "Jaiden sir, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Wally, and so's this guy." He replied, holding up the cat as as he gave it a small pat. Wally looked at the purple eyes of the cat curiously, wondering aloud.

"Don't cats always land on their feet?"

Jaiden looked at the cat again before shrugging, "Maybe this one was just a tad too frightened. It's a pretty bad fall." He looked up again at the balcony, before setting down the cat.

"I don't know if you planned to save yourself, but either way, you're okay now, right? Be careful next time."

Wally observed his higher-up talk to a cat, he heard that black cats were trouble, from the town folk, but Jaiden had no problems about it. When The pale brown-haired boy turned back to Wally, he changed the subject. "Sir, can I spar with you before you go home? Just once!"

Jaiden raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Alright Wally. One spar. I'm not getting back in the armor though," His voice took on a warning tone, and by then, he had already forgotten that he had just saved the life of a cat.

Mi ran out into the courtyard panting and panicking, soon she was clamed but the familiar purring and rubbing against her skirt, she stooped down and picked Leo up earning hisses from said cat, but soon enough he was purring, also happy he wasn't turned into a cat patty. Mi stood by the door holding Leo close for awhile, trying to calm her self down, she ignored any and all of the maids that tried to force her back inside, instead she sat against the wall, and Leo curled up on her lap, Mi looking around trying to find a clue as to who could have save Leo. She knew he wouldn't have been able to save himself no matter what, so who?

Jaiden and Wally fought oblivious to the rush of maids coming outside. Having  
five minutes of letting Wally gain the upper-hand, Jaiden shifted and disarmed  
Wally within seconds.

Disbelieving at first, the younger boy slumped when he knew he had lost.  
Jaiden only laughed, clamping a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're getting  
better, man. You'll beat me soon. Your footing was off." With that, he  
withdrew his sword and grabbed his bag. He nodded a goodbye and went well on  
his way. One last time he looked back to the castle, the one whose royal  
family he had sworn to protect.

That was all just an idiotic oath.

Many times he wondered why he sworn his life to that family, when he never saw  
any of them. All he knew of them was petty gossip from the older women. His  
eyes lingered on the balcony he raced under today, and he vaguely wondering  
that if someone in his low position would ever see the family.

Many more knights were older and higher than him, and at his rate, he'd never  
get any higher.

He laughed slightly, that didn't matter. Where he was now didn't matter,  
because he was fine with it.

His mind cleared, he turned to the forest and walked back to his home.

Mi watched the Knights spar, and smile on her face remembering when her and Leo would spar, as long as she was a good distance she would win, but if Leo got too close that was it. Mi watched as the knights slowly filed out, not one hinting at who had saved Leo.

Mi scooped Leo up and walked around the knights that were still there and into the hedge maze, she found her way to a dead end and sat down on the soft grass, nudging Leo, "Leo, wake up". Leo opened his deep purple eyes and looked up at Mi and yawned, he hopped down from Mi's lap and sat next to Mi. there was a small flash of light and the human-ish Leo was sitting next to her. "Mi, what if a knight saw that?" Leo asked referring to the light. "Let them, they didn't see where it came from. They won't know where it came from." Leo shook his head and looked up at the now dimming sky, the pinks, oranges, purples, and the fading blues all swirling together. "Mi, when are we going? Into town that is." Leo suddenly felt very anxious to leave the castle, which to him felt more like a cage. When there was no reply he turned and saw that Mi had fallen asleep leaning against the hedge, he carefully lifted her up, making sure not to get her hair caught in the bush and started making his way out of the maze.

The hooded figure chuckled softly, to him self to ensure no one would hear him. So the girl from earlier really was the princess, and her friend was a cat. How interesting this could be. Slowly, he left, masking his footprints and making no sound. He vaguely wondered if he should share this with the new knight he met today, but decided against it. This might cause trouble, and as much as he loved trouble, it would be best to keep this between him and his commander.

Grinning, he found the path Jaiden was taking, watching the boy stare at his surroundings. Stepping out of the bushes, he made himself known. "Hello Sir Jaiden."

He heard the younger boy groan and sigh. "I'm not a 'sir' yet. I'm too low of a knight, thief." There was a a tone that strictly said, "What the hell do YOU want?" A tone Syron knew very well.

"I see, well I was just going to report to Miss Adelessa, and thought I'd say hi."

"Hi, hello, go away."

"Good bye, Jaiden, I'll see you at the Inn."

Before Jaiden could yell that HELL NO he wasn't staying at the Inn, the thief was gone, leaving the knight thinking that there was a distinct thing that he just missed out on.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok I have to point this out the title is 'The "Monsters"' with quotations, FF took those out for some reason)

Mi woke up in her bed; she rolled over and looked at the wall. Her body protested to any other movement, it wasn't use to being used at such a level as it was yesterday. But she planned to do even more today. Just the though of being in town again gave her the boost she needed. She hopped out of bed, got dressed, put on the belt she took from Leo, making sure the daggers were safely tucked away in it out of sight, and grabbed her cloke as she left her room. She banged on Leo's door like every morning and headed down to the kitchen. Mi loved to watch the cooks work, they even taught her how to cook, not that she needed to know but she was fascinated by it. the cooks even said she had a talent for it she didn't know how or why but she wanted to get the villager's opinion on her cooking…well baking at the least. Mi helped to make breakfast as always and she slowly filled a basket with small food items, rolls, fruit, and even some milk bottles…better not tell Leo. The rest of the morning was normal after Mi's Math lesson she snuck into the court yard and into the maze there she found Leo with his hat and hood on. They silently made their way to the wall both of them to on edge to make a noise. As Leo scaled the wall Mi waited for him to help her up once up he jumped down and was ready to help Mi down. To be honest she re-injured her foot yesterday while running to catch Leo. Mi slipped and landed on Leo with a loud thud. "Ow" was all Leo could say. Mi rolled off him and onto her back staring at the sky "do you think someone heard?" Mi asked sitting up letting her hood fall down. "If they didn't I would be surprised" Leo said sitting up holding his hat so it wouldn't fall.

Jaiden hated mornings. Well, most of the time. He hated morning because being a knight in an out-of-the-way village meant he'd have to wake up insanely early, do any chores that his family would insist that he didn't and travel to train at the castle.

This morning, was indescribably worse.

Not because of his usual work day, nope, today he was free from training.

But because the idiotic thief was lounging on the dining table, compliments Kasumi's food and just /being there/. It was a legimate reason for his foul mood.

Nonetheless, the two women that were his small famiglia didn't miss a beat. They were up early, breakfast cooked, the dishes that weren't being currently used cleaned, his coffee made and as guests got up, they switched places, making rooms as the ever-working Inn owners they were. He only called a quick good morning to them and warned Rin, his sister that shared half of his blood, to check her hat. Worried, she slipped stray hair under the cloth hat and adjusted it, completely hiding her ears.

To avoid the thief, he ate quickly. Once his breakfast was devoured, he rushed to the kitchen to see the mother of his sister. Kasumi smiled softly upon seeing him and he asked what he could do today.

She started with the silly notion of him resting, which he dismissed. She shook her head with a laugh, handing him a basket. Checking the cabinets, she listed off ingredients they were running low on, and he nodded. He allowed her to hug him before he was on his way, greeting Aydie as he passed the church and proceeded to near the marketplace, already hearing the slight hum from the crowds.

Mi walked through the Market place without Leo, they decided to split for now and meet up at the bakery at the noon bell which would ring in about two hours. Mi was looking around purely amazed at the bustling village, Mi had never seen so many people besides at the parties but she always wormed her way out of them. As Mi was walking she bummed into someone since she wasn't paying attention, Mi-ki stumbled a bit "Oh, sorry. I wasn't Paying attention to where I was going" Mi looked up to see who she bummed into. Mi didn't realize her hood was falling until it hit her shoulders.

Jaiden waved to neighbors he recognized and a few travelers he remembered who  
used to spend a few days in town and leave soon after. It was really odd being  
in a village where everyone knew everyone, but he liked it anyway.

As he walked through the stalls, he paid the venders before pulling what was  
needed into the basket. Enjoying the relaxing morning, Jaiden yawned lightly  
before something bumped into him. He shifted his basket so nothing would fall  
out, and kept his eyes on it. Satisfied that the basket was fine, he looked  
over to the person he had bumped into.

"Ah, it's no problem. I wasn't paying well enough attention either." With a  
nod, he dismissed himself, "Have a good day, ma'am."

Wondering briefly, his mind hanging on a certain bout of deja vu, he brushed  
it off and continues walking.

Mi scrambled to pull up her hood letting out a sigh of relief she continued walking, she couldn't help but feel like she had seen him somewhere before, she turned around to look one last time, now she knew who he was! It was the boy from yesterday! Mi felt a bit better knowing she knew- well knew_ of_ some one. Lost in her thoughts Mi kept looking at the boy as he strolled away.

"Stop, thief!"

Jaiden turned in surprise, seeing a small blur rush past him, and his arm jumped out to grab the boy he knew well by the collar. Unlike the annoying professional at the Inn, this 'thief' was only a barefoot young boy, who shook in his grasp, knowing he was caught.

"Frey?"

"J-Jaiden, sir!" The boy made a big deal to stare at the stone that hung from his tunic, the one that represented his knighthood and all that political loyalty and stuff.

An angry vender barreled their way towards them, ranting and raving about the little thief stealing merchandise. Looking over to Frey, the boy opened his bundle and looked at his feet. "P-Please sir, Tay just started on soft foods..." The knight lifted a small fruit from the bundle, then turned to the vender.

"I'll pay for him today, and I promise this one will cause no more troubles."

Sighing, he passed over the gold pieces and waved slightly annoyed at the now pleased vender. Deadpanning he turned back to Frey. "Say hi to your siblings for me, kid. And don't let me catch you like this again!"

His tone was joking as he waved a fist his way, and the boy laughed before running off where Jaiden had just come. Nearly knocking himself into a girl, he moved to dodge and run around Mi. "Sorry Miss! Bye Jaiden!"And the little boy was gone.

Mi watched the little boy run off, smiling. Glad that the boy from before helped him out, although Mi was a bit terrified of what would have happened if the boy didn't help. Mi caught a glimpse of the stone that hung around the boy's neck '_A knight? He seems a bit young; I've never seen a knight this young before' _and once again Mi began to stare, that is until some one bumped her causing her to drop her own basket losing all its contents "Oh great" Mi kneeled down and started to pick up what she could grab. Mi's thoughts now focused on now getting stepped on, unfortunately she was stepped on several times.

"Excuse Me"

People moved slightly, now letting Mi have her space. Jaiden looked again at  
the hooded girl and his eyes widened. "Now I remember you." With that he  
helped picked up the contents of her basket, handing them to her. "Is your  
foot feeling better?"

Mi looked up to seen the boy helping, she smiled her thanks "uh, not really. I suppose its worse now, but that's my fault." She placed the food in the basket quickly but careful enough not to bruise the fruit anymore than they already were. She worried about the rolls more than anything; surely they could be safe though. "Thank you" Mi said taking the last fruit from the boy's hand. She slowly stood up careful of her foot. What she said was true; running yesterday hurt her foot beyond belief.

Jaiden frowned, looking down at the girl's foot. "I see. I can take you to the  
church and see if Aydie can take another look at it."

Realizing he was probably pushing, he backed off. "Only seeing as I haven't  
seen you and assumed you're new around here. If that not the case, then I  
apologize." After letting out a small huff, he bowed.

"My name is Jaiden, it's very nice to meet you again.

Mi nodded "My name is Mi-ki" it slipped out before Mi could even stop it if someone knows her she'll get dragged back to the castle, she continued hoping to distracted him a bit "I live a little ways outside the village so I haven't been here much before, actually yesterday was my first time" Mi didn't want to trouble his friend with healing her "I think it'll be fine, I'll just rest when I get home."

Jaiden nodded slightly, happy introductions were over. "Well, Mi-Ki, Aydie would  
probably severely injure me if she found out I didn't take you to her, and she  
can probably fix it right up."

Shifting a bit, he thought aloud, "If you live outside of the village, walking  
through the forest would be horrible. It'll only inconvenience you if you  
don't fix it now."

Mi though about what he said and nodded "Well…as long as it won't inconvenience her." She looked at him, not completely hiding her face like yesterday but still not completely showing it. She played with the now fraying edges of her sleeve. She wasn't much of a talkative person but she felt more comfortable talking to someone her age, instead of instructors and people from other kingdoms, which happened quite often when her parents returned from where ever they were.

"It won't, trust me."

Moving through the crowd, he gestured for her to follow, just as he did the  
day before. Making his way through the marketplace, he pointed at the white  
building that was the small church. Knocking on the door, he waited a moment  
before his cleric friend opened the door. Aydie's hair was tied back and she  
peeked out to see who it was.

"Jaiden? Do you need som-" She paused when she saw the hooded girl, instantly  
recognizing her. "Oh, it's you again! Nice to see you!" She said smiling.

Mi-ki followed Jaiden closely not wanting to get lost. Once the girl opened the door she felt better and nervous "uh, yeah. Hi." Mi smiled glade that she wasn't too much of a bother if the girl was in this good of a mood. Mi started to shift her feet like she dose when she's nervous, as she did so pain shot through her foot and made her ankle buckle. She quickly caught her self and stood back up.

Aydie immediately opened the door wider once she saw the girl buckle. "Oh! Come  
in, come in! I'll need to take a look at that right away." She rushed them  
both in and gestured for Mi to take a seat in one of the pews. Among the few  
visitors, no one looked up from their prayers, and Aydie asked a clergyman to  
bring her needed supplies. Once Aydie had her hands on them, she turned her  
full attention on Mi's ankle.

"It looks worse than yesterday. Did something happen after I told you to be  
careful?"

The cleric offered a smile, trying to be friendly, and Jaiden only sat across  
the aisle, in wait.

"Uh yeah, sorry. I ran to catch something but in the process I hurt it worst." Mi was very careful of how and what she said, not wanting to say to much and be found out but not too little to be suspicious. Mi pulled her skirt up a bit so it wasn't blocking her ankle.

Both Jaiden and Aydie tilted their heads at that, "Catch something?" they  
asked in unison.

Aydie dropped it at that, gently taking off the girl's shoe and allow herself  
to work. The same glow came from her hands as yesterday, and she treated the ankle  
like that for a few moments. "It seems I still can't heal it completely  
because of your running, but that just fine." Picking a salve from her  
supplies, she applied it, and then wrapped it securely.

"There, that should work. You didn't hurt it too badly that you'll need the  
wrapping for more than a day, but if you can help it, no more running." She  
teased slightly at the last part, gathering her stuff, and picking out a  
smaller sample of the salve and handing it to her.

"To fix it up by morning, just apply this before you go to bed and re-wrap  
your ankle."

Jaiden chuckled lightly, speaking up, "This is Aydie, if you haven't caught  
on. She likes playing _doctor_."

Mi took the sample and nodded "Ok. Thank you. I'll /_try/_ not to run" Mi said with a slight laugh. Mi looked at Jaiden and spoke "well she is very good at playing doctor" Mi said with a smile. She felt more comfortable around them but not enough to say much more about her self. Mi reached down to slip her shoe back on, upon slipping on the flat she slowly stood up, testing how much weight she can put on it.

"Best healer in town." Jaiden half-teased. Aydie smacked his shoulder lightly  
and laughed. "It's my pleasure to help, that's all."

Aydie dismissed herself with a small curtsy, "I believe I have more patients,  
one boy came in with a bad burn, so I have to check on them." With a small  
smile, she added, "Have a nice day in the village then!"

To Jaiden, she waved before walking into a different room. Jaiden let his face  
fall from the small smile he had, turning to Mi, he kept a polite tone, "Is  
there anything else I can do to help?" Being a knight was a full-time job, he  
had learned that long ago. Not that he completely minded it, really.

Mi-ki clasped her hands behind her back "Well, could you show me around town a bit? I don't really know my way." Mi felt a little sheepish but she wasn't going to get help unless she asked for it. In the back of Mi's mind she wondered if Aydie, that was her name right?, was always so busy. "Unless you have other things you need to do." Mi added not wanting to sound as if he had to show her around.

Jaiden shook his head lightly. "Nothing really, Today's supposed to be my day  
off, so I've plenty of time. But first," The knight raised the basket he still  
held from the market. "I have to drop this off at the Inn, but we can start  
there, since a lot of main buildings are on the way?"

"Of course." Mi made sure her hood was still in place then grabbed her own basket. "Its your day off though you don't need to show me around." Mi didn't want to butt in on his day off which she had already done, so she wanted to make sure he knew that. Mi briefly wondered about Leo but pushed it away from her mind, he could take care of himself.

"It's my day off, I spend it as I please." He allowed himself to chuckle and  
hold the door open for her. "I certainly don't mind helping someone find their  
way around here. This is a very friendly village, so we all help each other  
out."

Mi smiled and walked out the door, "Thank you, that's good to know." Mi was glad the village wasn't a sad, depressed, and fend for your self, sort of village. She would have spoken to her father about it, even though there would have been punishment, but she didn't have to worry about that. Mi waited for Jaiden to start walking then followed besides him. "If you don't mind my asking, besides being a knight, what else do you do?" Mi was curios about it she only ever saw the knights training and heard the older ones talk about battles they fought in, surely there had to be something else.

"Well, being a knight is what I do." he paused, "I mean, I don't just train at  
the castle, I help around anywhere I can. It's mostly the lower knights that  
do that, since the older ones are those who go off fighting."

Leading her through the village, he first pointed out the orphanage that was  
conjoined with the church, waving to a girl before she disappeared inside once  
a baby started crying. ((Yup, Caeda and Tay)) Worry was etched onto his face,  
but he know the baby's siblings could handle it, they were strong kids.

Stepping away, he lead her all throughout the village, pointing out buildings,  
giving off names of the families that lived there. Eventually, he added on to  
his answer from before. "Besides being a knight and helping, I usually hang  
out with different people. Aydie's usually busy with her healing and her  
mercenary business, but at times I help in the fields and I help my sister and  
her mother at home."

Awkwardly he shrugged, "I uh... I do a lot of helping."

Mi had glanced at the girl with the baby, also worried about them even though she had no idea who they were. Mi tried to keep up with every thing he was saying but she wasn't getting half of it. Mi looked up at him when he started to answer her question from before. Mi smiled at him "that sounds nice, helping that is." Mi silently wished she could do that but- wait why couldn't she? As long as her parents weren't at the castle she didn't have to do any of her lessons since they don't teach anything new, she could spend her time actually doing something productive. Suddenly happy a even bright smile found its way to her face.

"Most folk around here all help each other, so we're productive when we work  
together. Uh, this building..." He gestured to the last building on their  
route. "This is the Inn, I stay here with the owners, my sister Rin and her  
mother Kasumi."

He raised an eyebrow at the suddenly happy girl, but made no comment. Instead  
he opened the door to see the guests had left for the day. "Sis! You here?"

"Jaiden...?"

A timid voice spoke from up the stairs. A girl a tad bit older than Jaiden  
walked down to them and smiled softly. "You're home, welcome back."

Mi followed Jaiden into the inn. She turned to see the girl coming down the stairs and up to them. Mi looked at Jaiden and to his sister for any resemblances but she couldn't quite pick them out, but Mi didn't look like her siblings so you would never know. Mi didn't say anything since it didn't seem like her place to.

Jaiden allowed himself to smile as his sister took the basket from him and  
thanked him for his trip. She was a quiet girl, and as she turned to go into  
the kitchen, you could get a small look at her ears. The round point was easy  
to see and with an urgent tone, Jaiden spoke, "Rin, get your hat." You could  
hear the soft-spoken apology and when she came back her hair was tied and  
hidden in a cloth hat. It was then that the girl noticed Mi. She smiled shyly  
and curtsied, "H-hello there, welcome to our Inn."

Mi looked closely at the girl when Jaiden told her to get her hat, Mi often told Leo this. Mi saw a round pointy-ish thing where the top of her ear should be, Mi nodded slightly to herself glad she was able to figure it out, but she didn't give away that she knew. By instincts Mi curtsied back but she stopped her self for going all the way, mi stood back up quickly and spoke "Hello" Mi wasn't sure what else to say, she has never been…well anywhere.

"I didn't know you had a new friend, Jaiden."

Jaiden, knowing Mi had seen his sister, but not sure what to make of it, tried  
responding. "Uh... yeah. Rin, this is Mi-Ki, she's new here and I was just  
showing her around. Mi-Ki, this is my half-sister, Rin."

"It's very nice to meet you." Rin smiled again and turned to the table, it  
half-set with plates. "How are you liking the town, Miss Mi-Ki?"

"I like it a lot, I've never really left my house so it's a nice change" It was easy for Mi to talk to Jaiden's sister, maybe it was knowing about the ears or the friendly aura she admits, but either way Mi knew that if given the chance she would most likely pour her heart out to this girl if prodded the right way. Mi glanced out one of the windows to see who much time she had left; about an hour.

"That's wonderful to hear. It's nice to meet a friend of Jaiden's. If you need  
anything, you're welcome to ask."

Jaiden only chuckled slightly at Rin's habit of trying to be hopelessly  
generous. Then, he turned to Mi.  
"It's sorta surprising that you haven't left home much..." he wondered aloud.  
He then looked around the room at the table. "It's almost noon, so we're  
setting up lunch. Is there anything else you want to know or see about the  
village?"

Rin chimed in, "You're welcome to stay for lunch. It'll just be our small  
family since the guests don't come back until nightfall."

Mi smiled at Rin's offer "I'd love to, if it isn't to much trouble that is." Mi glanced up at Jaiden and replied to what he though aloud, "Papa is kind of protective of me and my two older brothers, but all with in good reason." Yeah Ta-kun is obsessed with fire, Leo is a 'monster', and she's his little girl. She turned back to Rin an asked "Is there anything I could do to help?"

Rin paused slightly and gestured towards the door that lead to the Inn's  
kitchen. "I can set up the table, but you're free to ask my mother if she  
needs any help in the kitchen. A-as long as it's no bother."

Jaiden nodded slightly at her explanation. "Huh, I see." Not sure what else to  
say, he moved to the door. "I heard it'll getting colder in the afternoon, so  
I'll get some firewood. Thanks for the help, Mi-Ki." He said this in advance,  
and with that he was out the door.

Mi nodded at Jaiden as he left, turning back to Rin she said "Oh its no trouble, I should help out since I'm one extra person" Mi scratched the back of her head and walked over to the door, slowly opening it she spoke "H-hello?". She wasn't sure if it was all right to just walk into someone else's kitchen.

Kasumi looked up from cutting vegetables and walked over to the door. Seeing  
the girl, she smiled lightly. Her hair, longer than her daughter's, was tied  
up to cook, but her elf ears were in full display. Unlike her daughter, her  
ears had a more defined point, but the woman still curtsied. "Hello there,  
come in, come in."

Mi slipped into the kitchen, not finding her ears to be anything but normal. Mi curtsied back, "Uh, I'm staying for lunch and I was wondering if you needed and help?" Mi played with the broken pieces of her basket handle as she waited for this women's reply. "Oh, and my name is Mi-ki." Mi added figuring it would help to introduce her self.

Kasumi simply smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Mi-Ki. My name is  
Kasumi. I assume you've already met my two children." The same kindness that  
radiated off Rin also came from her, it also helped that Rin's skin and shade  
of hair almost completely matched hers. "Yes, some help would be lovely."  
Kasumi started, "We're just having some fresh turkey that Jaiden bought, with  
some vegetables, nothing fancy. I haven't started on the turkey quite yet... I  
can do that if you don't want to?"

Mi smiled, turkey was one of the things she enjoyed helping to make at the castle. "Oh yes they're both really nice. I can do the turkey, if you don't mind" Mi set her basket down on the floor. Mi pulled a small ribbon off of her dress and tied back her own hair. She walked over to the turkey and surveyed it quickly while waiting for Kasumi to give the ok.

Leo was walking down the street looking around, '_where is Mi, she has the basket with the food and money'_ Leo adjusted his hood and continued to walk. He glanced through a few windows as he walked by them but one caught his eye, a window into the Inn. _'Mi? what is she? When did she?'_ Leo stood there dumb founded for a while, not believing that Mi was in the kitchen of an Inn.

"Of course, you're our guest."

Kasumi only smiled and returning to the vegetables. "It's rare that they have  
someone over for a meal, so I'm glad." Peering over at something moving in the  
window, she saw the boy staring at Mi-Ki. A tad confused, she offered a small  
smile and waved at the boy.

"Really? The only people who come for meals are my parent's guests" see Kasumi wave at something through the window Mi looked up and saw Leo standing there. Sighing Mi whipped her hands on her dress "um I'll be right back" and with that Mi rushed outside.

Leo saw the women wave and he nodded back at the acknowledging her wave, seeing her ears he felt a little better knowing he wasn't the only one in town with different ears. Leo saw Mi rounding the corner and walk to where he was standing. "Leo? What's the matter?"

"What do you mean? I was just walking by and saw you; sorry I was a bit curios" Leo shrugged and crossed his arms. "Besides I got hungry, and you're the one with the food and money." Sighing Mi waved for him to follow. Shortly Mi walked backed into the kitchen and picked up her basket, she walked back into the lobby and handed Leo the basket. "wait for Me at the wall, ok?" Mi asked handing him the basket.

Meanwhile, Jaiden walked into the kitchen from the back door. He set the wood  
on the table and looked over to Kasumi. The woman met his glance and sighed  
lightly. "Jay, I don't understand the whole thing with my ears. I'm an elf, I  
understand if you don't like it-"  
"I have no problem, Kasumi! You know you and Rin are my family, race has  
nothing to do with it, but you're still a myth around here. I /still/ hear  
knights telling stories about the elf witch and her young mutant daughter. Did  
she see you?"

Kasumi frowned and nodded. "Yes, she saw them, but she didn't have a reaction  
and she didn't ask. Do you not trust her?"

"I never said that, she doesn't seem like that kind of person, but I still  
worry, y;know? Sorry."

"It's fine, why don't you start the fire and wash up?" Kasumi offered a  
comforting smile and Jaiden sighed in relief. He never liked telling them to  
watch themselves, but it kept his family safe. He picked up the wood he had  
set down and left some for cooking, while the rest was for the lobby's  
fireplace.

Rin was peeking at the door in the lobby, the table now set. She turned away  
to help Jaiden with the fire, not wanting to eavesdrop.

Mi reached up and fixed his hat "Be careful if someone sees you, most will freak"

"I know I know, calm down Mi. I'll come find you if there's something important." And with that Leo left, Mi walked back into the kitchen and continued working on the turkey (not getting into it because mainly I don't know how to do turkey from and microwave dinner never mind scratch) pushing a few stray hairs behind her ear she worked carefully making sure she did all the steps the cooks taught her.

Kasumi called softly, "If your friend wants, he may come in and join us as  
well. We always have room?" She smiled at the girl working on the turkey and  
peeked out the window again.

Mi-ki looked up from the turkey, "Are you sure?" Mi didn't want to intrude more than she already has.

Kasumi nodded, turning back to her preparations. "It's perfectly fine with us,  
I promise. If he doesn't mind, of course."

Leo walked around the building back towards the wall; he glanced back at the window from before and saw Mi motioning for him to come back. Leo nodded turning around and heading back to the front doors. While on his way he passed a few knights the elder one was speaking to the younger one. "I heard the King and Queen are returning today." Leo's eyes widened hearing this. '_shit, their coming back? Damnit'_ Leo rushed in to find Mi waiting in the lobby, Leo walked right up to her and spoke into her ear "A few Knights are saying your Parents are coming home today" Mi face dropped and turned several shades of white.

'_Now…they choose now.'_ Mi took a deep breath and looked up at Leo "We'll stay for lunch and then head back"

"We'll have to run."

"I know" Mi's eyes wandered down towards her feet as she looked at her ankle '_sorry Aydie, but I didn't promise'_

Soon later, lunch was finished, and Rin asked for the two guests to sit down,  
as she and her brother did so themselves. Kasumi brought out the freshly  
cooked turkey and the vegetables for the sides, and poured everyone a glass of  
water.

"Thank you again, Mi-Ki, for helping me cook. It was very appreciated." Kasumi  
smiled and Rin piped up, "We're happy to have you here!"

Both women looked to Jaiden, who was thinking quietly to himself. He jumped  
suddenly when his family both kicked him. "Ow! Uhh... So, who's your friend?"

"Oh it was no problem, cooking is one of the few things I enjoy doing at home. This is my-er- what should I call you?" Mi asked Leo, he didn't like being called her brother or just a friend so it was difficult. "I'm Mi's adopted brother" Leo stated, he had taken off his cloke but his hat stayed firmly in place. Leo sat at the table not touching the food yet since he didn't know what the custom was here. Mi did the same and waited for one of the others to do something to let them know whether to eat or not.

Jaiden raised an eyebrow, "Do you guys say grace or something?" He picked up  
his plate and started carving the turkey, serving himself and, once he  
offered, Rin and Kasumi. "I'm trained in manners and all, but just dig in. Not  
even Aydie says grace during casual meals." He offered them a nice cut of  
turkey, and chuckled lightly. "Nice to meet you, Leo."

"Ok, we didn't know if you guys did so we didn't want to start eating. Thank you" Mi thanked him excepting the turkey. Leo just nodded at Jaiden as if to say '_nice to meet you too'_ formalities were never a thing Leo liked. Leo looked at Jaiden with a strange sense of déjà vu, '_where have I seen him before?'_ Leo could see he was a knight but Leo never saw young knights except for yesterday when one caught him…Leo's eyes widened when realization hit but he controlled them and they went back to their normal board expression.

Jaiden stayed quiet most of the meal, expressionlessly eating, as Kasumi and  
Rin chatted lightly. It was odd having guests, but the two girl tried  
including them as well.

Rin straightened when she asked, "How is life outside the village? M-Mother  
and I have never actually left..."

"It very isolated and lonely, My parents don't really let us come to town either so its nice when we can. Maybe one day you guys could visit" Mi felt guilty not telling them but she did want them to come visit some time that is if she ever told them who she was.

"Visit?" Rin's eyes sparkled lightly in wonder, but she quickly lowered them  
to keep quiet.

"Y-yes, that would be very nice..."

Kasumi smiled then, "Until then, you two are free to come here and say hello  
whenever you'd like. Maybe one day you could stay a night, free of charge!"

The family let themselves chuckles, not completely joking.

"Are you gonna go home after this?" Jaiden had finally spoken up, "Sorry for  
all the questions, but it's rare you ever meet anyone new around here."

Mi smiled at Kasumi's offer, "thank you but I don't know if my father would let us.' Looking at Jaiden 'It's alright, actually we do have to leave after this, My parents should be coming home today."

"Coming home?"

With a huge cloud of confusion hanging over the three, they asked in unison,  
"Are they not there often?"

Mi looked down at her plate playing with her food now, "Well they are normally away because of their work." Mi didn't want to slip up here, not that she didn't trust them but she already dug herself this deep no reason not to go any farther.

"That must be really hard to live with." Rin blushed when she spoke up, and  
covered her mouth, "I-I mean... S-s-sorry!" Family was all they had really,  
she could never imagine not having Jaiden or her mother near when she woke up  
each day. In fear of her rudeness, she was happy that she had finished, and  
offered taking empty plates to the kitchen.

Jaiden only nodded, and drank his water. "It's good they're coming back then."  
he offered a small smile before he dismissed himself to speak with his sister.

"Not for long" Mi said under her breath her bangs covering her eyes. After Jaiden and Rin left Mi looked at Kasumi "I should got home, they're probably wondering where we are. Thank you for the lovely lunch, Kasumi. I hope I'll be able to visit again soon." Mi stood up, pushed her chair in and reached up to fix Leo's hat, "what did you do? Climb trees?" Mi knowing Kasumi would be ok, took Leo's hat off leaving his ears exposed, Mi took the leaves out of his hat and straitened it out before placing it back on his head. "Sorry about that" Mi apologized to Kasumi before bringing her own hood on to her head. And with that Mi and Leo left once they were outside they took off running to the wall.

Kasumi's eyes widened at the ears adorned on Leo's head, but soon she settled  
into a soft understanding smile, and bid them both goodbye. She rose from  
the table, walking quickly to the door and shutting it.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo and Mi-ki tore through the woods, Leo's hat came off for a moment when a tree caught it he grabbed it pulled it back on and kept going, once they reached the wall Leo scaled it and pulled Mi up, he hopped down and helped Mi down. They both decided to act like they got lost in the hedge maze, even though they knew it like the back of their hands, it was the best they could think of as and excuse and they were going to say Mi tripped and twisted her ankle, ensuring her the rest Aydie prescribed. Prescribed…Mi's eyes widened "Leo we left the basket at the Inn!"

"We'll go back later; right now we need to go see your parents before your dad kills me. I am supposed to keep and eye on you." Leo saw Mi limping, Leo stooped down "Get on". After arguing for awhile Leo was piggy backing Mi through the maze

-with the king and queen a few minuets earlier—

The carriage rode slowly through the streets as it waited for people to move out of the way. The King rested his head on his hand, he knew his kids were up to something, gossip travels faster than mail. He watched the Knights young and old trying to move people out of the way. In the back the king caught sight of a younger girl and an older boy, the Boy's hat got caught on a branch and then the king saw them, Leo's ears. They. Are. Grounded. For-ever. The carriage pulled through the gates and shut behind the carriage that had followed theirs. Mark climbed out and helped his wife out, in the carriage behind them, the king's brother climbed out with his little daughter. Mark turned around and spoke "I need to go see my daughter; I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course, brother" and with that the king's brother left with his daughter. Mark made his way up to his daughters room and knocked on the door, when no reply came he opened the door, it was empty. Mark made him self comfortable on his daughter's bed and waited for her to return.

Leo rushed up the servant stair case with Mi on his back "Leo, we aren't going to make it"

"He'll have my head if we don't" Leo said back taking three steps at a time. Once at the top of the stairs Leo walked down the hall and kicked open Mi's door.

"Finally decided to come home?" Leo said to the man sitting on Mi's Bed, "Papa!" Mi got down from Leo's back and ran over to the man wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. The man hugged her back as Leo stood by the door, he hated the King-Mi's father- his adoptive father.

"How have you been?" Mi asked pulling away

"Well actually I saw something interesting today on the way home."

"Really what was it?" Mi asked sitting down next to him, hoping to distract him from the fact they were late.

"Well it was a young Man with ears that looked just like Leo's, and he was with a girl about your height and had your wavey brown hair." Both Mi and Leo looked down at the floor upon hearing this, they knew they were caught. "What were you two doing outside the castle?" Mark looked from Mi to Leo and back waiting for and answers. "Well…' Mi started ' I wanted to go and get Keeper something for his birthday, so I went into town yesterday an-"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes Papa, I went yesterday too. But that was the first time I swear"

"Continue"

"Well when I climbed over the wall I kinda hurt my ankle and fell so then these nice people came over and helped me, one healed me, and then the other showed me around today."

"You mean he showed you and Leo, right?"

"Well actually Me and Leo split up for a little, so he showed me around"

"How did you know he wasn't going to do something to you?"

"Well, I didn't but I found out later he's a knight. Besides he doesn't seem like the type to do something like that." Mi felt her cheeks heat up a bit, Mark saw this and smiled a bit at his daughters small blush. "Continue"

"Well I went back to see the girl who healed me and she re-healed my ankle since I ran back here yesterday because Takume lit another fire and hurt it again. So when she healed my ankle today she gave me some stuff to use on my ankle before bed tonight"

"So where is it?"

"I forgot it at the Inn…" Mi looked down and waited for her father to say something.

"Go get it" Mi looked up at her father surprised "What?"

"Go get it, if a healer told you to use it you should, so go get it." Mark smiled at his daughter, he couldn't stay mad at her for being curios about the village she may take over. But she will be grounded but not now. "Well go on, go get it, but be back before dinner."

"Yes Papa!" Mi jumped down from her bed and walk out of her room, rushing back to town. After Mi left Mark looked at Leo "How did you two get out?"

"Why do you want to know?" Leo fired back "So you can make sure we can't leave again?" Leo started to walk out of the room "I didn't mean it like that Leo" Mark said to the young man walking out of the room. "I think you and I both know you would do that eventually so you can keep Mi out of harms way, even though she enjoys going out to the town." Leo left leaving Mark in his daughter's room alone. Mark looked around and saw how bare and lonely the room felt, despite all the nice furniture and other things around the room. Sighing he stood up and made his way to the door.

Mi climbed the wall and sat on top and spoke to her self "Now how do I get down with out hurting my ankle any more?" Mi looked around the wall for something to step on to but nothing was there. "Hmmm…"

"Well hello there princess."

The hooded thief twirled the knife he held one last time before hiding it away  
and grinning up at Mi. Couldn't be armed in front of royalty now could he?

"Looking for just one more trip to the village? Palace life must be troubling  
if it turns our princess wayward."

Syron only chuckled; crossing his arms and pushing himself off the wall. His  
tone changing from slightly-mocking, revealing that he knows far more than he  
was supposed to, to something completely different, he simply asked, "Need  
some help coming down?"

Mi's head snapped up and her eyes met the thief's, she looked at him with a skeptical eye, how did he figure it out? "I actually forgot something at the Inn, and yes please, if you don't mind." Mi waited for some sort of comment suggesting he wasn't going to help her. If that turned out to be the case then she would hop down regardless. Mi studied the thief closer than the day before, he didn't look like he had ill intentions but her brother didn't look like a fire obsessed prince, best to be on guard, Mi move her hand to her hip making sure the dagger was still in place, as of now it was.

Syron only laughed, reading her expression. "Jaiden's a grump. I'm not as bad  
as I seem." Thinking over his words for a second, he smiled, "Okay, hard to  
believe coming from a thief, but hey, if I weren't here, you'd jump and break  
that little ankle of yours. Miss Aydie would be devastated to hear that."

Swiftly, Syron kicked himself off the wall and jumped. Propelling himself off  
the side, he was able to reach the princess and held out an arm.

"Now as to how I know who you are, let's keep that my little secret, huh?"

Mi-ki knew the thief was right about her ankle it throbbed now from running earlier. Mi took his arm and spoke "Why do you want to keep that a secret?" Mi asked looking at him, she wasn't scared of him. She didn't know exactly how to feel about him right now. But she knew one thing, she needed his help to get down.

Syron shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure what would be the best strategic point  
if more people knew. For now, it'll only be me and my commander. Though, that  
family is one that has gone though many problems, maybe you know how that  
feels, the last thing they need is a friend who isn't completely honest with  
them."

Letting his words sink in, he gestured towards his outstretched hand. "Grab  
on."

After a few seconds, he grew rather impatient, odd for him. Instead, he  
grabbed and pulled the princess towards him, and then jumped down. Making sure  
she would avoid any impact, he grinned when his feet silently hit the ground.  
Helping Mi gain her footing, he spoke up again. "I'm not implying you're not  
going to tell Jaiden and his family, nor am I saying that you'll tell them  
today. Still, Jaiden has an odd way of thinking. Be wary of that,  
_princess_."

And then the thief was gone, his silent footsteps leaving no trace.

Mi grabbed to the thief as he pulled her close and jumped, once on the ground and she got her footing she listened to the thief, after he spoke he was gone without a trace. Mi took a deep breath and looked at the ground. She did feel guilty about not telling them, and she wanted to but what if they freaked out or- Mi actually could think of anything else, but if they have ill feelings towards her family then it could end badly. Taking another deep breath and started towards the Inn, she figured if she asked about how they felt about them then she could decide if it was best to tell them, at least for now anyway.

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can help you with?"

Twin boys, dirtied from play and work looked up at the older female. Rin only  
smiled and patted their heads. I'm very sorry, but that's all the work we have  
for today."

"Aw, s'right, Rin. We'll be back tomorrow!"

"Good day Kaku, Good bye Sei."

Waving as they walked off, the young half-elf sighed. Looking again to see if  
the solvent was in her pocket, she checked one last time to see if the hooded  
girl and her brother was coming back.

Mi-ki saw Rin and smiled, waving she approached Rin. "Sorry but I think I left my basket in the Inn" Mi blush from embarrassment but took a deep breath and kept going "Do you know if the medicine Aydie gave me is in it still?"

Rin jumped slightly and became flustered. "A-Ah, yes..." Gingerly, she picked  
up the basket that was besides her and handed it to the girl.

"The solvent though..." Rin dipped her hand in her pocket and took out the  
sample.

"I-I saw it and recognized it as Aydie's, so I asked if she needed it, but she  
said she gave it to you. S-sorry, I did not mean to go through your things,  
everything is still in there and I worried when she told me you needed it, I  
hope you aren't too hurt!"

Rin flushed as her words came out in a huge rush as she continued. Timidly,  
she held out the small container to her, her face down. "S... sorry..."

Mi looked at Rin and smiled at her, taking the basket and container she said "Its alright, no worries. I guess I hurt my ankle worst since Aydie looked at it since I ran home…" Mi hesitated on asking Rin about what she though of the royal family.

Rin only looked more worried. "Oh, I wish you hadn't been in such a rush. I  
hope it's not in too much pain." After pausing in her thoughts, Rin added,  
"You're free to rest at our Inn if it does pain you anytime. W-w-w-well not  
now since I'm sure you must be getting home, I only wanted to ensure your  
things may get to you, as my brother couldn't.."

"I'm not too worried about myself, better me than anyone else. Anyway I should be getting back though, thank you, An if I get the chance I might take you up on that offer to stay at the Inn, Thanks" as she started to turn away she stopped took a deep breath and turned back "Rin, if you don't mind my asking. What do you think about the royal family?"

Rin was surprised by the sudden question, staring at Mi for a few moments  
before actually taking to the question into consideration.  
"W-Well..." She brought her hands together and looked towards the ground. "The  
Elven Kingdom has a group of rulers, and are very loved by the people, as they  
know them, and the Dwarven Kingdom are separated into tribes and that system  
seems to work."

Rin loved reading, so she knew tidbits on the history of many kingdoms. Elves  
in particular, as you could guess. She quickly covered up her eagerness with  
Elves by speaking briefly on other ruling systems.

"Our kingdom's ruling family? I've never really seen them. I don't believe  
that many have. All I've heard was rumors that I don't l-like hearing..." Rin  
then smiled, "N-Nothing horrible has happened, and o-our kingdom is in a state  
of calm prospering, s-so I can't say they are bad, they must b-be doing  
s-something right?"

Blushing at her long thought process she added, "Sorry... Is there a reason  
why you ask?"

"Oh, not really. Just wondering, thanks again. Bye." Mi walked off the fastest she could, she should have came up with a reason. Oh well to late now. So its ok to tell Rin, but Mi was more worried about telling a certain Brown haired knight. What did that thief mean when he said Jaiden has an odd way of thinking? Mi once again lost in her thoughts while walking, once again bummed into someone. "Oh sorry" luckily this time she didn't fall from the bump but she put to much weigh on her foot causing her to lose her footing.

Hurriedly, Mi felt two small hands on her back.

"Careful Frey!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see anyone!"

"Don't drop her!"

"I'm trying not to Cae! She's a grown-up!"

Behind her, the little boy thief propped her up, ensuring that she did not  
fall. In front of her, two figures ran up. One was a small girl, only the age  
of six. The other next to her, was the navy-eyed knight she thought of before.  
Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, no?

What was odd, was the small baby that sat high on Jaiden's shoulders. Her  
tight fists were hidden in his messed up hair, and the knight held her  
slightly to make sure she did not fall off. A closer look revealed that it was  
indeed the little girl and the baby from the orphanage. She let out a small  
squeal at the scene and reached for the little boy named Frey.

"Sorry Miss, we were just- Mi?" Jaiden raised an eyebrow as he reached and  
pulled Mi to her feet. "Back so soon, huh?"

Mi got to her feet and shifted her weight to her good foot, she looked at the children and smiled "Its alright, one more bruise wouldn't have hurt me. Uh I actually forgot the Medicine Aydie gave me at the Inn go I had to come back to get it." Mi laughed sheepishly; no matter when they meet she always bumps into someone. Mi's eyes trained on the younger girl sitting on Jaiden shoulders, she was soo cute!

Jaiden only shrugged, "Glad you're alright then."

The knight winced slightly when the baby pulled on his hair, so he reached up  
and plucked her off his head.

"Tay, please." One look at the girl's face made him smile, "Aw, you only  
wanted to say Hi, right?"

Holding Tay in his arms, his gestured to the two kids next to him.

"Um, Mi, this is Frey and his older sister Caeda. Them and their older brothers  
Kaku and Sei all live in the orphanage and look after this little one, Taytum,  
their sister from another father."

The brother and sister looked alike, their hair the same shade of a faded  
color, while Taytum kept a darker sheen. The baby's skin was also the  
slightest bit paler, and if you didn't know better, you could hardly tell they  
were all siblings in their own right.

Frey and Caeda looked to the floor and bowed as Tay tried to reach out to her,  
closing and opening her hands, like she wanted to grab onto Mi.

Mi smiled at Frey and Caeda and looked at Tay, Mi reached out her hand to Tay and said to the other kids "It's very nice to meet you three" Mi looked back to Tay and smiled. Mi realized her father said 'Be back before dinner' that doesn't mean right away. Mi's fingers played with Tay's a bit.

The two kids smiled, "Y-you as well, Miss." They watched their younger sister  
play with the new person, happy to see she was laughing. Jaiden only chuckled  
at the little girl in his arms.

"J-Jaiden? Are you sure our work is done for today? We could work in the  
fields a bit longer."

The knight shook his head, "no, we'll talk about that later..." Instead, he  
spoke to Mi. "I see you're not in such a rush this time around."

"No Papa said I didn't have to be home until dinner." It came it before she even thought about it, Mi was so distracted but the adorable child in front of her she might actually blurt out the fact she's the princess and that she really wasn't suppose to be out the first time he saw her. Mi was curios about 'work in the fields' but she didn't ask due to the fear of being nosey.

Frey looked at the sky, checking the time, and pulled on his older sister's  
dress. Caeda noticed the time as well and looked up to Jaiden. "Sir knight, we  
have to go back to the orphanage, our curfew is soon."

Jaiden frowned slightly, stepping to tell Tay that she was supposed to go  
home, and no more play would happen, the baby stopped smiling and quieted, as  
if understanding. The knight flashed a small shrug to Mi as he handed Taytum  
back to Caeda. The children thanks the two for their time, and silently walked  
off together.

"Man, it never gets easier seeing them leave on their own."

Mi waved at the three left, soon she would have to be back but she would be able to take her time and not rush. "I can't imagine it would…" Mi though aloud, she had never had any younger siblings but she always felt heart broken when the children that come to visit the castle when their parents are there on business have to leave. Mi relized that soon she most likely won't be aloud to leave any more, not that she was in the first place, but she is going to be under a more watchful eye, this may be her last time in town without someone other than Leo.

"They're good kids, they don't have to be put through what they are each  
day."

His brow furrowed and there was a far-off tone in his voice. "No one should,  
so I don't understand why no one does something about when they can. Why are  
some just lower than others." The knight only sighed and shook his head,  
"Those are a fool's thoughts."

Briskly, he turned to Mi, "So, staying a little while longer?"

Mi turned to Jaiden and smiled "Yeah I am, dinner isn't served until late today." Mi is already in trouble being late is a minor thing on top of the other things she has done. "Oh and I don't think that's a fool's thoughts, some people just don't know how to help."

The look on Jaiden's face was hard to describe, and almost unreadable, "If  
they don't know, then they can ask. Nothing's easier than asking what they can  
do, it's if they follow through you have to be careful of."

He breathed deeply as he bowed, dipping slightly in blunt politeness. "Well,  
I'm glad to hear that, If you'd excuse me," He then turned, and began walking  
away.

Mi took a deep breath and took a step towards Jaiden "Actually Jaiden Before you go can I ask you something?" Mi needed to know and needed to know now, she was going to have a long time to think about what he says and she is gonna kick her self later if she doesn't ask now. Mi bit her lip wondering if he heard her over the noise coming from the merchants.

Stiffly, she saw the young knight stop, by passers swerving around him at his  
sudden halt. Then, he turned. His face was bank and void of anything that  
would tell her if continuing was either a good or bad idea. After a few  
moments of him staring, he finally raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish, what is it?"

Mi-ki didn't want to ask him with everyone around so she walked over to meet him and said "can i ask you some where with less people? Err- it's too loud here." Mi added the last part hoping that will a reason he would say yes, after all it's still his day off. Mi played with the edge of her sleeve and started to shift her weight since it was a natural thing for her to do when she was nervous, but stopped mid way before she hurt her ankle more than it already is.

Jaiden blinked at her question. He then pointed past the Inn, it's figure  
standing not that far. "I think there's a clearing past those trees."

His expression gave away nothing, as he stood, waiting on her.

Mi-ki nodded and started to walk towards the inn, no turning back now. Mi-ki bit her lip wondering what to say for a reason '_I could say because papa wanted to know… but why would he want to know? Well I guess I could just say he wanted to know and say I don't know why.' _Upon reaching the inn Mi stopped and looked at Jaiden to see which way to go.

Jaiden said nothing as he walked ahead to the trees. He moved pieces of the  
brush and jumped over a small narrow ditch. It revealed a small path made in  
the ground. The trees, instead of leaving the forest in darkness as the rest  
of the forest, let specks of light peek out, giving out the location of the  
place Jaiden spoke of. The knight turned to her and looked at her foot once  
more, before holding out a hand.

"It's right this way."

Mi followed him until the ditch, it was a small one but it would hurt if she landed the wrong way. Looking up as Jaiden spoke she saw he stretched his hand out to her. She took his hand and looked back down at the ditch.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just don't let go."

Jaiden moved to be ready to catch her, the whole time waiting on her, and  
whatever decision she made.

Mi-ki took a deep breath and jumped. She tried to land on her good food but failed. Instead she ended up crashing into the kind knight. She just wished she didn't hurt him.

Anticipating this, Jaiden let his weight shift so he could turn and ensure she  
didn't hit the floor. Setting her gently on her feet again, he moved away  
quickly to push more of the brush away, revealed the clearing right outside  
the village. It dipped into a flattened hill, revealing a far-off view of the  
crossroads leading in and out of the kingdom, and even further, a peek at the  
deep blue and green ocean.

"Wow…" Mi let out a breath of aww at the beautiful scenery. She looked around wide eyed at all the trees and flowers that surrounded the air, she smelled something…different it sort of smelled salty like. Mi was happy she was able to see this before her father practically locked her in the palace and threw away the key. So happy she almost forgot why she was there with Jaiden. Almost. Taking a deep breath she turned to Jaiden "First, can you promise me two things?"

Said boy in question had already sat down and rested his head in one of his  
palms, looking out into the world. He didn't answer right away, but when he  
did, his tone was still irritatingly blank.

"I can promise that I won't say no immediately."

Mi chuckled nervously and spoke "I suppose you should know what you'll be promising to.' Mi made her way over and sat down next to Jaiden. 'The first is not to ask me why I'm asking you my question, the second is to show me what that smell is before we leave, alright?" Mi looked at Jaiden with determined and pleading eyes hoping he'll at least promise to the first one.

Jaiden shrugged and sighed, letting out a small 'tsk,' before nodding slowly.  
"Alright fine. I can do that. Now, what's with all the dramatic tension?"

Then, he turned to he, dropping his hand, and let out a small smile, "Mi, it's  
like you're confessing to a murder. What is it?"

Mi smiled at his comment, taking a deep breath she spoke "Sorry, I just wan- needed to know…what do you think of the royal family?" Mi looked down at the ground, she was scared of what he was going to say but she needed to know, if he hated her family with a burning passion then best not to tell him right now, maybe later but not now. Mi looked back up at Jaiden, she had worry and determination in her eyes now.

"What opinion could I have on people who are like phantoms and myths in their  
own kingdom?"

That far-off look was back, and instead, he stared up at the open space above  
him. Not a cloud in the sky it seemed. His body was still, except for an  
anxious hand which torn at the grass and let them fall into the wind.

"I hear nothing but rumors, and I always see carriers run to give major  
orders, only to come back with whatever the apparent "King" decides. My town  
prospers but I know elsewhere where people struggle, more people end in  
situations like Frey and his siblings."

A heavy sigh was muted in his throat, "In times of trouble, people will always  
turn to the monarchy,"

Turning to her again, Mi could see the annoyance and slight hesitation on his  
face. Jaiden shrugged simply, reverting back to a look of boredom. "I just  
wish that we knew who our monarch was, I can't trust who I cannot see."

Mi sighed and looked down, better than was she though he would say, but now this would weigh in her mind. She was anxious to see the village; surely the villagers feel the same way about the castle. Maybe she could convince her father into do some sort of event or such. Jaiden's answer actually opened Mi's eyes a bit. Smiling she looked at Jaiden "Thanks for answering me, I feel better now" despite the cheery look on her face you could see Mi feels a bit uneasy or guilty about something, but before the knight had a chance to ask she stood up and turned to face him "so which way?"

The knight stood as well, letting out another annoyed 'tsk' before pointing.

"The best view is a small walk that way, I have a big feeling you've never  
seen the ocean before, c'mon."

He waited for her to get moving. Even though the hill was flat and wide, there  
was still a slight risk off her falling over. So, he kept his body turned to  
the horizon, but his eyes watching her.

"Nope never, I've read about it though." Mi followed the way Jaiden pointed, she noticed the way he was walking but never made a comment. She walked and looked around at her surroundings; it was beautiful and lively out here. Mi thought aloud not even realizing it "I wish I didn't have to go home…"

"Your family wouldn't be happy to hear that," her companion chuckled. After a  
few minutes of watching the scenery, Jaiden stopped. He smiled at her before  
pointing out at the deep blue that contrasted against the sky. it waved  
briskly, lapping against the sandy beach, green in color. The light reflecting on the waves  
made it almost sparkle like crystal.

"When we first got here, Kasumi would sneak me, Rin and Aydie down to the  
beach every summer and we played until it was dark." he laughed.

"They're only home for a short while, once they leave they wont know until they come back…" Mi shook her head and saw the smile Jaiden sent her and followed to where his finger pointed. She watched wide eyes and grinning "It's beautiful! It must have been fun to play all day." Mi silently wished that she wasn't the princess so many times before but now more than ever, now she knew the things she missed being locked up in the palace all her life.

"It was, they all loved the ocean."

He laughed at her awed reaction and added, "It's only a 3 day trip. It took us  
a day to get there, a day of play and another to get back." Jaiden picked at  
grass that got snuck between his fingers.

"Maybe one day you could convince your family to take a trip out there. Spend  
a day of no worries with them."

"I highly doubt that they would go. They rarely have time for stuff like that. Papa and mom are too busy with their job." Mi sat down on a part of the grass and looked at the ocean. The cool breeze coming off the ocean playing with her hair. She felt so calm an at home here. Her hand rested on her ankle in hopes of soothing the throbbing.

"Still, even the hardest of workers need a place to escape, lest we all go  
mad."

Jaiden sat beside her and chuckled, "At least, that's what Rin says whenever I  
try to sneak off to train." Eventually, he rested back, laying his head  
against the ground and enjoying the view. When he glanced at her, he saw her  
hand and looked up.

"Getting here didn't hurt it, did it? Maybe we really should get you home so  
you can put that salve on."

"Uh, only a little, it hurts when I walk on it so I can't help it much at the moment…I guess your right. I probably should be getting home." Mi started to stand, using the tree near her to help stand herself up.

"I know you probably heard it a million times, but be careful."

He stood quickly and walked to her side, in case she needed leverage. Looking  
back at the water once more, he shrugged. "One of the most eventful days off  
I've had in a while." he commented.

"Really? I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed the last two days." Mi looked back at the water as well and sighed. Her first and most likely last look at the ocean if not forever for a very long time, if her father puts her under a much more restricted watch. After steadying her self Mi looked up at Jaiden, "Ready?".

"When you are."

He walked with her slowly to the path that lead back. At the ditch he helped  
her again with hardly no problem. He looked at the Inn, and back at her. He  
wondered if they would say good bye here. It was more of a knight to see her  
home first, right? He wasn't a knight today, duh.

"It was nice seeing you, Mi. Don't get in too much trouble."

A bit tense, he raised his hand in a half-hearted wave and turned to walk to  
the Inn. You could see his sister pop outside and speak with him for a second  
before waving to Mi. The siblings then both went inside, the sun striding down  
in its descent, showing the time it was.

Mi watched Jaiden as he walked back to the inn; she waved at Rin and watched as they closed the door. Sighing Mi started back towards the wall. Now how was she going to get over the wall? Hmmm there should be barrels on the other side of ally. Well she'll just have to wait until she gets there.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi-ki arrived at the wall and saw that Leo was sitting up top. "Mi where's your basket?"

"Oh, I left it somewhere. No point in going back for it." Leo shrugged and helped Mi over the wall. Leo carried Mi back to her room in silence. Mi knows that someone will repermend Leo for not doing his job, most likely the older knights. Leo set Mi on her bed and took the container from Mi and started to take off Mi's shoe, Leo unwrapped Mi's ankle and started to apply the medicine; once her foot was rewrapped Leo stood up and took a tray off the top of her piano. "Since your hurt your father said you could eat dinner up here."

"Did you eat yet?"

"No the cooks gave me this." Picking up a small bowl of tuna Leo set it on the floor and transformed in to his cat form and began to eat the tuna. Once Mi finished eating she kicked Leo out so she could change into her night gown, after slipping on the flowing satin gown Mi walked out on to her balcony and looked out towards the town. She would talk to papa in the morning about the villagers not knowing at least what they look like, never mind their names. Mi-ki smiled at the dimming lights of the village and turned to go back to her room and let Leo back inside. Once she let Leo in she climbed into bed and waited for Leo, he curled up on the foot of her bed in his cat form. That night Mi's dreams were fill with nightmares of what Jaiden and his family would do if they found out that mi was actually the princess. She tossed and turned all night.

That morning Mi's eyes shot open, her nightmare scaring her stiff. She had a cold sweat on her brow and her breaths were unsteady. Out of all the nightmares from that night that was the worst. Mi pushed her self up into a sitting position and hugged her knees to her chest; Mi closed her eyes and saw the dream before her eyes once again. Her telling Jaiden, Rin, and Kasumi, all three of them angry, yelling things like "liar!" and "How dare you!" then there's a blur of movement and it ended with Jaiden's sword at her throat that cold look on his face as he dragged the freezing blade across her throat. Mi's head shot up once again terrified of what she dreamed. Mi took and deep breath started to look for Leo, he was curled up at the foot of her bed. Mi-ki picked Leo up and held him close to her chest. Leo looked up and mi and mewed at her, "Sorry Leo, just a bad dream." Leo Mewed again but rubbed his head against Mi's face trying to comfort her.

After getting dressed Mi walked down the stairs for breakfast Leo laying across her shoulders, "Why are you still like that? Why don't you transform?"

'_Because I could barely sleep since you kept kicking me.'_

"Sorry about that..."

'_what was your dream about anyway? You still haven't told me.'_

"I thought you wanted to sleep not interrogate me."

'_whoa, why are you so snappy? What did you dream?'_

"Nothing that involves you Leo"

'_it was that knight wasn't it?'_

"how did?"

'_You forget our minds are linked when I like this. Besides your as easy to read as an open book when your upset'_ with this Leo laid his head down and began to snore/purr slightly. Mi shook her head and walked into the dinning room. Breakfast already on the table, Mi took her seat and began to eat what was put on the plate in front of her, the voices still ringing in her ears. Mi didn't taste the food nor did she engage in any conversation. She pushed the voices away from her mind long enough to start formulating a plan to talk to her father about the villagers not knowing them and most likely being curios about the castle.

Once breakfast was done Mi dismissed her self and ran to speak with her father. Her father was at his happiest when his stomach was full so best to ask him now. She followed him into his study and closed the door behind her, Leo still sleeping on her shoulders. "Uh Papa" Mi started not sure if he knew she followed him. He was sitting at his desk in his home clothes, he saw no point in wearing fancy clothes all the time if there wasn't a special event happening. He was shuffling and reading through the papers that had piled while he was gone. "Yes? What is it Mi?"

"Well Papa I was thinking-"

"Yes?"

"Well, I know how I was curios about the village and I'm surethey'recuriosaboutthecastle and iwastalkingtosomeofthepeople wholiveinthevilligeandtheydo n'tknowwhoweare

Orwhatwelooklikesoiwasthinki ngwhydon'twehaveaneventorsomethingint hecastleopento

thevilligers?" Mi took a deep breath hoping her father understood what she said. "and why did you want to do this again?"

"Because they don't know anything about us, how can we expect them to think of us as their leaders when were phantoms who hided away in the castle?!" Mi suddenly angry looked at her father with the fire and determination of a leader in her eyes, she knew it was good for the villagers and its what some of the younger knights needed so they would know who they were pledging to protect. Mi stared down with her father until he sighed "IF you really think this is the best thing for the village, fine. But you do know because of the state your brother is in he can't attend the event, its for the safety of the villagers."

"Yes papa, thank you!" Mi went around the desk and hugged her father. "Yeah yeah, no one loves dad more than when he says yes." Mi started to leave but was stopped by her father. "Oh Mi?"

"Yes papa?"

"Please leave Leo with Me I need him for a while. Besides you don't need him while your changing right?"

"Its going to be tonight?"

"Why not? Its not too short notice its still early and I'm not making them come they can if they want."

"Yes papa" Mi nodded and took Leo off her shoulders laying him on her father's desk Mi closed the door.

Once the door clicked Leo sat straight up and looked at Mark-the king. "Mew?"

"Now Leo I want you to put this paper on the bulletin board near the Inn alright? You'll have to find something to stick it up there with though alright?"

"Mew" Leo took the paper and ran out of the room and through the hedges, he hopped over the wall landing with out a sound and ran towards the Inn as he neared the Inn he slowed down looking around for a sharp twig, once he found one he hopped onto a box, still in cat form and started to pin the paper up. Using his paws to hold the paper and his mouth to start putting the twig in, once the twig it was in far enough o hold the paper in for a moment Leo move his paws to push on the twig, Leo pushed for a few moments before letting out a high pitched yelp. He looked at his throbbing paw and saw a splinter in it he wouldn't be able to get it out his self and he wouldn't be able to get over the wall with it. Leo limbed around to the back door of the Inn hoping to get Rin or Kasumi to open the door, he scratched at the door with his good paw and Mewed the loudest he could, thumping the door with his tail twice, holding the paw with the splinter off the ground.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal Rin, and her eyes peeking out into the  
morning. "H-Hello?" she asked, looking all around. Finally, her eyes drifted  
downward to the cat, holding up their paw. Quickly, she turned around, calling  
for her brother, who sat at the table to get the first-aid kit. Tenderly, she  
carefully picked up the cat and petted its head.

"You poor thing, how did this happen?"

She lifted to cat to look at it's face, and suddenly she recognized the black  
fur and purple eyes. Her ears, not as pointed as her mother's, but still held  
a great resemblance, poked out of their hiding place in her hair as her eyes  
widened.

"L-Leo?"

'_shit'_ "Mew" Leo looked down at him paw and back at her. He rubbed his head against her face trying to let her know it was him. Might as well let them know it is him, it will make it easier for Mi to tell them. Leo hissed slightly when he tried to put his hurt paw on Rin.

"Oh, careful there. Here." Rin gently sat the cat down on the table, raising his front leg without touching the paw, only observing to find the wood embedded in it. Jaiden soon came into the room with a small box. One look at his eyes showed her instantly recognized that cat. At the hurt paw, he smiled lightly.

"Never thought I'd see you again, can't stay outta trouble huh?"

The boy let Rin take the box, and she opened it, bringing out medicinal alcohol, bandages and a pair of tweezers. She smiled at her brother, somewhat questioning where he had seen Leo as a cat before, but then looked down to Leo. Gingerly, she moved to keep Leo's paw at eye-level. She took hold of his leg again, finding the splinter and placing the tweezers over it.

She looked at Leo's eyes before muttering an apology, and removed the wood with quick pull.

Leo hissed when Rin pulled the splinter out of his paw. Leo looked up at Jaiden and Mewed at him. Leo needs to get Jaiden to look at the bulletin board outside so he could pass on the word. Leo turned his attention back to Rin and licked her on the cheek before hopping down onto the floor. He looked back at the two and walked over to Rin, he bit her skirt and started to pull her towards the door.

The girl gasped when he jumped down. "W-Wait, you should at least bandage  
that..."

Either way, she followed him anyway, Jaiden being rather curious as well,  
wondering why the cat lead them outside.

Leo let go of Rin's skirt and continued to walk towards the bulletin board, he hopped back onto the box he was on before and looked at the parchment he had hung up before.

To: all knights

_You need to report to the palace as soon as you read this. _

_Your king_

Leo rolled his cat eyes and started to walk back towards the palace waiting for Jaiden to follow.

Jaiden stared at the poster long and hard and then turned, looking to the  
castle in the distance as the morning sun reigned down upon the world.

"Well, looks like I'm sleeping in today."

With that, the boy walked inside and shut the door before the cat or his  
sister could protest.

"Wha..."

Leo watched Jaiden walk inside and continued to walk towards the palace, saying a final Mew to Rin. He was about to start running again when he realized he never let Rin bandage it, and last thing he wanted to be injured from a task as simple as this one. Leo walked over to Rin and held his paw up to her "Mew?"

"There, all set. I'll get Jaiden up later, you should head on home, okay?" She  
smiled gently one last time before walking to the kitchen, the front door  
still wide open.

Leo Mewed as Rin walked out and headed for the door he used his tail to pull it closed behind him and once outside Leo darted back to the palace not wanting to risk being scolded for being late or taking too long. Leo Made his way back to the study and saw Mark talking to the messenger "Make sure this gets to the town crier" the messenger ran out to deliver the message and Leo hopped onto the desk. "So Leo I see you ran into a problem along the way" Mark said looking at his bandage paw "Now who did you get to bandage you up?"

"Mew" Leo said knowing Mark couldn't understand him, sighing Mark dismissed Leo and sent him back to Mi-ki. Leo sat outside Mi's door since the maids were helping her get ready for the party.

-in town-

The town crier walked up and down the streets yelling "All knights to the palace!" over and over again. Knights were scrambling to get there wondering why they were being called to the palace.

-In Mi-ki's room-

Mi sat in front of a mirror as maids brushed and styled her hair for her, Mi has said nothing the whole time she was in there, it might have been her idea but she doesn't need to be so fancy, once all the maids left her hair was in a perfect bun only her bangs and two clumps of hair only slightly longer than her bangs hung in her face. Mi started to take off the jewels they had put on her only keeping the simple ankle she always wore, she kicked off the heels they made her wear and put on her flats, finally she unpinned the uncomfortable bun letting her hair fall back into its normal wavy self. Mi stood up and looked at the dress at least is was a simple purple dress with a deep green sash. Leo walked into her room and sat on her bed and with a small flash of light he transformed back into his human self. "Don't be so worried"

"Why would I not be worried about the fact that Jaiden, Rin and Kasumi will find out that I was lying!"

"Mi calm down, you knew that this would have hade to come sooner or later better now then later right? You knew that being able to go into the village would stop if the villagers knew who you were."

"Who we are." Mi corrected him she sighed an nodded taking a deep breath she smiled up at him and turned to go out onto her balcony.

In his room Jaiden sighed, hearing the yell of the Town Crier. What blasted  
reason did His Highness have for summoning all of them?

Within few minutes, his armor was on and he resheathed his sword easily. He  
looked out the window, frowning at the wonderful scenery outside. Too bad he  
couldn't enjoy the day.

In the back of his mind, he couldn't shake how underlying suspicious this all  
was.

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see his sister at the door.

"Did you believe I wouldn't go?"

"No, I knew you would sulk a bit before going."

He scoffed out a laugh and met her at the door. She was smiling. He bid her  
goodbye, commenting on how he couldn't _wait_ to see what the _glorious king_  
wanted. She laughed at his tone and with that, he strode out of his home,  
joining the other knights, waving at Wally who joined them as well.

Mark made his way down to the court yard where the knights had assembled he looked over them and saw there were more than he thought. Mark wore his normal around the palace clothes unless you knew or someone told you, you would never know he was the king by looking at him. "Thank you all for coming so quickly, we have several matters to tend to and we should have more than enough people to handle them. the most important thing on the list is, the Village of Umi needs reinforcements due to attacking monsters I want the general to take branch 1 and 3 with him to help." The general tells his branches they have 30 minuets before they leave and they scatter to tell their families they are leaving. "Next is the eastern sea village needs provisions Due to a major Fire that almost wiped their food source out completely. So commander take branches 4 and 6" the commander told the same thing to his men and trainees (branch 6 is the newbie's and youngest people where I imagine Wally to be. Jaiden is in branch 5) "Now on to less pressing matters, branch 2 I would like you to patrol the party tonight and branch 5…" Mark looked at his list "Well it looks like I don't have a specific job for you guys. You can have today off if you want or you can help patrol the party up to you. Thank you all." And with this mark dismissed them and walk off to help prepare the provisions.

Wally frowned as he stood with his branch, next to his upperclassmen Jaiden,  
who stood with his. Looking over to the older knight, the young boy gulped,  
this was the first time he'd leave the village while on the job. He poked  
Jaiden's arm to catch his attention.

"Hey, watch Mechi for me, will you?"

Jaiden frowned and nodded, sure that the young recruit would be just fine. His  
focus however, was on the king. He never made a full announcement like that  
for assignments. The generals carried orders from him, but the man never made  
an appearance himself. Looking around, he realized many knights were puzzled  
and shocked by this as well.

What was going on.

Mi watched from her balcony Leo standing next to her "why did your dad give the orders him self?"

"He's heard rumors that some of the officers haven't been answering certain calls for help so he made sure to go through all the paperwork and find all the jobs that needed bigger groups he's going to assign the smaller jobs to the people in branch 5 sometime tonight or tomorrow." Mi's eyes never left the top of the navy eyed boy's head. Leo perked up when he heard the king whistling for him to report to him. "I have to go, Mi. got to transform." With a flash of light Leo was sitting on the railing in his cat form. He darted down the hall to where the king was leavening Mi alone. Mi moved over to her piano leaving her balcony doors open (I'm screwing with time so I can have her play music on the piano that some people still play.) Mi sat down and started to play chopin, the music drifting into the outside air. ( watch?v=5ZUw78FXpG4)

Jaiden sat next to Wally in the courtyard, helping him with any supplies he'd  
need, but his mind kept wandering to the King. It was too out of place, this  
appearance. To him at least. Wally had long forgotten the King and was only  
worried about his trip.

Jaiden knocks on the younger trainee's head and chuckled. "Cool down, all of  
the recruits go on jobs like these. It's like a rite of passage, and you'll be  
fine."

"Alright..."

The boy nodded and then left to gather with the other recruits. Jaiden leaned  
his head back sighing against the wall. Quietly, he heard the vague sound of  
music playing. He turned his eyesight upward, see the bottom of the courtyard  
the cat had flown from. Staying for a bit to listen, he decided to go home and  
see that he did get his nap.

Picking up his bag, he walked out of the courtyard and back to the village  
with his comrades in Branch 5.

Once Mi finished the song she closed her piano cover and moved back outside Mi looked down to see an almost empty court yard and something purple blooming in the garden smiling Mi couldn't wait until she could go back down.

Leo arrived in the kitchen where mark was helping "Mew?"

"Ah Leo, I need you to go take down that paper I had you hang up" Leo sighed and jumped down he darted out of the palace through the maze over the wall and through the trees arriving at the bulletin board. Leo stood on the box like earlier and started trying to pull the twig out with his teeth. Eventually Leo started tugging on the paper itself but it refused to rip. Leo sat on the box and stared at the paper trying to decide what to do with it. Leo heard to town crier announcing the event at the palace saying all are invited to go.

Kasumi came outside the Inn to sweep for the day, and smiled as the Town Crier  
ran past.

"Oh, how nice.."

Humming slightly, she began to sweep, only to notice the cat at the bulletin  
board. "Oh... hello?"

Leo Looked up and saw Kasumi "Mew" Leo Mewed his hello and went back to trying to pull the paper down, bandage still on his paw. He doubted that Kasumi was paying much attention to him so he continued to try and pull the parchment down. He let go and swiped at it with his claws in frustration.

Kasumi watched as Leo ripped the paper up in annoyance, and laughed lightly.  
Walking up, she pulled out the twig that held the paper and put the tattered  
remains of the parchment on the box next to Leo.

"Was that what you needed?"

She smiled as she patted Leo's head once and said she had to go back to work,  
turning and going to clean.

Leo Mewed his thanks and picked the paper up with his mouth and darted off into the woods, taking the same path as he did the day before. He leaped over the wall and ran to the study and found two maids in there taking the crowns out of the safe he counts them '_one for Mark-the king, one for Kanna-the queen, one for Mi-the princess, and one for…Me!'_ Leo dropped the paper on the desk and Ran into Mi's room like a bat out of hell, he dove under her bed and laid under there.

Mi was out on her balcony and didn't see Leo run in but heard his claws. Across the tile floor. "Leo what is it?" Mi-ki turned to look at her bed. '_remember that crown your dad bought for me that I said I would never wear because I don't wanna be a prince, but I had no choice in that fact since he adopted me?'_

"Yeah, what about it?"

'_your father had the maids take it out of the safe.'_ Mi covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh, or at least so Leo wouldn't see her laugh. Leo might have been older than her but he could act so childish when he wanted to. "Leo it's a crown. Not a death trap, you'll live."

'_Mi, remember that the party is open to everyone not just royals. Jaiden and his family will most likely show up if for nothing else to see the phantoms their suppose to be loyal to. If they see us with those things then we're screwed.'_ Mi sighed and walked over pulling Leo out from under the bed. "Today was our last time out, at least without people recognizing us. You told me this earlier; you don't need me to tell you do you? Now suck it up and choose are you staying a cat for tonight?"

'_Cat, I am not wearing that stupid thing.'_

Mi shook her head at him and set him on her bed. She let her mind wander and wondered if they would actually come, she had a hard time finding a reason that at least one of them wouldn't go.

Soon Mi was called down stairs since the event would begin, Mi walked with Leo by her side hoping to get into the court yard before a lot of people got there.

"Aydie, are you sure we should go?"

Aydie slowed her work of mixing pale flowers in her friend's hair. She made sure that the style would hide her ears and stepped back to admire her work. "We were _invited_, Rin. By the King no less! One doth not turn down thy King." the cleric added in a joking tone.

Rin lifted her dress slightly, wondered if it was too simple, then looked back up. Aydie wore a dressed up version of her holy robes, and she looked pretty with her curly hair in a neat bun.

Aydie noticed her friend's frown and sighed. "Rin, you like wonderful. Quit worrying, this is exciting! Our first time in the palace, and maybe we'll see the very King himself!"

The elven girl only nodded and sat down on the bed. A knock came at the door.

"Girls? You ready yet?"

"Yes, come on in, Sy!"

The thief slowly opened the door and walked in. His hood was gone in exchange of an outfit lent to him by a friend. On his arm, he wore a rag that marked the crest of the small legion Aydie had created, hearing that she had added more recruits just yesterday.

"Why, don't you both look stunning. Jaiden and Kasumi are both ready downstairs."

"Jaiden's coming?"

"We managed to convince him."

The cleric and the thief laughed as the three filled out of Rin's room and into the central room. She smiled at her mother who also fussed with her dress, and glanced at her brother with his extremely light armor. Connected to the stone of his knighthood, was a cape, which he was scowling at. He hated the cape. He claimed it felt weird. Lined with gold, the crest of the kingdom was sown on the back.

"Can we just go?" the knight grumbled. Everyone nodded, Syron and Aydie making small jokes at the cape and Jaiden talking with his family as they left. Watching everyone filter out of their homes was fun to watch. They were all best in their best, and as they near the castle. Syron and Aydie promised to see them again, as they had to meet with the rest of their mercenary group and Syron said something about picking up the kids from the orphanage.

The lights from the castle were unusually bright, and Rin have to squint lightly when they neared. The courtyard was already filled with people, but no sign of anyone of royalty. Jaiden had already told her of seeing the King, so her curiosity is peaked.

Taking a deep breath, she held to her brother and her mother.

Here they went.

Mi was holding her crown in hand refusing to put it on, She was standing off on the side towards the back of the court yard, she was glad to see so many people had come. She stood not paying much attention to the people but to the newly blooming flowers in the small garden, the purple roses. Mi adored the unique flower and the different shades it became every year, this year it was a deep purple. Leo saw Jaiden and his family and Mewed up at Mi, Mi looked down at Leo and followed his gaze. "Here Leo" Mi gave her crown to him. "Put it in Papa's study in the top draw" Leo took the crown and took a course that avoided the family's line of sight the best he could. Mi turned back to her flowers and ghosted over the velvety petals. She knew the cooks would be bringing the food out soon so she waited for that, she felt bad for them that they had to work but at least Papa gave them alternating shifts so they all can go to the party and have fun at one point. Mi didn't make a move to hide from them nor did she go towards them, she stayed off to the side since she knew the dancing would start soon. She didn't want to be in the way. Her parents were roaming around the castle still making last minuet arrangements.

Jaiden watched as Rin spoke with various people from the village, and as  
Kasumi chatted with the nice housewives that lived close to the Inn. He  
wondered why he even came, it was a party and he'd be better off sleeping at  
home.

Still, he was curious.

He recognized the King milling about giving orders to staff, but no sign of  
other royalty. Were they dressed all fancy and did they easily stick out  
against the common folk?

"You could find a partner to dance with, Jay."

Syron's voice startled him, and the boy turned. The thief grinned and leaned  
against the wall next to him.

"I don't dance, Syron."

"Neither can our archer Aaron, but he still asked Ione."

"And horribly turned down?"

"Of course."

Both males laughed, but Jaiden stopped first. Syron sighed and looked over the  
crowds, spotting Mi easily. he looked back to Jaiden and spoke, "Y'know, if  
you're looking for the royal family, I think I see the princess over there."

The knight's head shot up, eyes glued to the horde of people, "Where?"

After looking and finding no one, Jaiden looked to his left.

Syron was gone.

Mi found a small bench they must have put out for extra seating, she sat down and watched the people started to dance happily, twirling and laughing. Mi smiled watching them and listened to the music. No one really paid much attention to her, not that she expected them to. At the moment she was just a girl that lived outside the village. Mi hummed along with the music, having heard this song may times before. Leo Made his way back to Mi and sat next to her on the bench. "Leo, when do you think Papa's gonna come looking for me?"

'_I say you have a good hour before he notices you just sitting. Why?'_

"Just wondering that's all." Mi found Jaiden in the crowed and saw him looking around, she looked away, her dream from earlier making its way back into her head. She closed her eyes trying to push it out of her head, not wanting it to cloud her judgment. At the moment this was a happy event, but she knew it wasn't going to end that way tonight.

Jaiden was growing tired of his search, it proving useless. He would never  
find who he was looking for. He spotted Aydie across the way, having dragged a  
dark red-head onto the floor for a waltz. Both were laughing and having fun in  
each other's presence. He smiled for his friend and looked to a figure  
sitting.

"Mi?"

He stopped his grin and settled for a small smile as he strode over, briefly  
becoming curious at the concern etched on her face.

"It's nice to see another familiar face."

Mi's eye shot open and looked up at Jaiden, seeing he didn't have sword in hand she all most immediately relaxed but despite her happy expression guilt still made its way into her eyes. "Same here, I actually know very few people here so it's kind of awkward"

Mi-ki scratched Leo's head, oblivious to their previous meetings in this forum. "Actually the only other person I know besides you that I have seen is Leo." Mi looks at Jaiden's face closer than before and notices the smile. She moves over so he could sit down, if he wanted. "So how do you like the party so far?"

"Eh, I'm only here because it was sort of mandatory."

When he did sit, he chuckled softly at the cat he remembered.

"But..." He continued, "I've been depraving Kasumi of a family outing, and  
Aydie looks happy to finally dress up, so I guess some good did come out of  
it. What about you? Enjoying the music?"

Still smiling he looked at her and pointed at the players before chuckling  
again and leaning his back to stare at the sky.

/'_Mandatory?_'/ mi-ki was broken from thought before she even begun and smiled at Jaiden's question "I suppose there have been less stress full days but Papa seems glad about the party, and yes, I am enjoying the music.' The players ended the first song and started the next 'Its been while since I've heard them play this song." Mi-ki could careless about if him finding out tonight if he asked she would tell him…right? Or would she weave another lie into the already long tapestry.

"Ah, I remember this one!"

Standing, Jaiden lifted his hands from his pockets. "Kasumi would hum it,  
saying it reminded her of a happier time." Turning lightly, he stared at her,  
curious again at the hesitance on her face. Looking away slightly, unsure, he  
met her eyes again with a smile as he held out a hand.

"It's nice your father's enjoying it, but you should too. Wanna dance?"

Mi looked at Jaiden's hand and looked down small blush on her face "Eh- this is embarrassing. i don't really know how to dance..." Mi wanted to dance with him, she did. but stepping all over him wasn't something she wanted to do. Leo Mew loudly at Mi _'Go! So what if you suck at it? at least you'll have a good memory when this night it_ _through'_ Mi-ki smiled at Leo, and looked back up at Jaiden, smiling back she placed her hand in his, the blush not leaving her face.

His hand enclosed hers in a firm grip, and with a small pull, he led her to  
the floor and drew their bodies closer, his other hand hovering above her  
waist, landing them in a ready position.

"Don't worry, just follow me through it."

Suddenly, Jaiden was indeed very thankful of Aydie and Rin's 'dance lessons'  
they tortured him with during childhood.

And he hadn't the slightest reason why.

"Alright." Mi-ki was glad she took Leo's advice, mi-ki followed Jaiden just as he told her to and found it wasn't as difficult as the many dance instructors had made it seem. Her cheeks seemed as if they were permanently stained a light pink. Mi-ki kept looking down to make sure she didn't step on him. She was smiling as they danced, catching only a small glimpse of Kasumi and Rin as they spun.

The knight spun her again with a shift of the melody, chuckling at how  
embarrassed she was. Finding it endearing, he looked to smile at his family.  
Kasumi's hands clasped together in joy and Rin waved at them. Fighting his own  
blush at their eagerness, he looked away.

The two women continued to stare, at Mi this time.

They knew.

Instead of contempt, their eyes only held concern. They looked at the back of  
Jaiden's head, then back at her, sending the message of 'Please, don't let him  
find out the wrong way...'

Rin offered a small smile and a nod as she and her mother walked into the  
crowd back to the party.

Mi-ki saw the message they were sending and she was yanked from the perfect world she was in moments ago. A few moments ago her only worry was not stepping on him, now a bigger worry clouded her mind. She missed a step and ended stepping on his foot for the first time since they started dancing. "ah-sorry" Mi looked up at his face hoping he wasn't angry, who was she kidding if he found out 'the wrong way' they he would be furious.

"It's fine, you're doing great."

He didn't flinch in the slightest, small smile still evident. However, when  
their eyes met again, he frowned, again bothered by the odd emotions he  
found.

"Is everything alright?"

Mi had to force out the words, but she needed the tell him before her father found her crown. "N-not really" Mi's stomach flipped over again and again. She looked worried and scared as she spoke, what you could see if you looked deep into her eyes was now written across her face. /'_well, I guess I can't stop now…'/_ Mi-ki took a deep breath trying to slow her heart down, she felt like if he look he would see it pounding against her chest.

The song ended as he led her into a stop, frowning still. One hand left her  
waist, but the other still held hers, and he pulled her away from the crowd of  
dancers who awaited another song.

"Well um, what's wrong then?" A pit grew in his stomach. Did he do something  
wrong? Slowly, he let go of her hand and waited for her to speak.

Mi let the hand he let go of fall to her side, she took and unsteady breath and spoke. "I haven't been completely honest with you or anyone in the village..." Mi searched for words to say, a way to tell him but even when she found them she couldn't speak fear was blocking her throat. Refusing to look at him she stared at the ground.

Unsure of what to think, Jaiden's brows furrowed unconsciously, "What do you  
mean?"

"Yes I live outside the village, yes it was my first time in the village the other day, yes my parents are away often, but I didn't tell you why-" Mi lost all ability to speak when she sees her father coming up behind Jaiden-the king. She snapped her self out off it just quick enough to utter one word "Sorry". Mark walks up to them and stood in front of them, "Mi-ki, do you know what I found in my desk?" Mi-ki nodded her head, not upset about him finding it, upset she wasn't able to finish telling Jaiden. "Why did you have him put it there?"

"Because I didn't want to wear it." Mi's eyes never left the ground as she waited for her father to place the crown on her head. "This whole event was your idea, don't think you can skip out, if I have to wear one you do too." Mark placed Mi's simple silver tiara on her head before either Jaiden or mark could speak Mi-ki spoke "thank you Papa" her voice was void of and real emotion. Mi-ki turned on her heel and darted into the rose maze Leo followed shortly. Mark stood there confused, "what'd I do?".

Jaiden's navy eyes widened in deadly surprise, recognizing the man as his  
king, the one he had only seen just this afternoon. In his shock, he stared  
after the girl he had felt close to just in a few days. Gears turned,  
everything clicked, and yet his mind refused to believe what he just  
witnessed.

His eyes darkened and suddenly he was laughing at his own stupidity at not  
reading the signs. Facing the floor, he turned from his king and strode off,  
away from the crowd, away from his family, and most certainly, away from the  
_royal_ family.

He needed to think.

Mi-ki didn't know where she was going she lost her crown some where in the maze, and she was currently scaling the wall, when she reached the top, she stopped. She sat on top of the wall, shaking small sobs wracking her body. Why was she so upset? She notices crates stacked by the wall and climbs down them, she sits on the last one sobbing.

As the princess sobbed to herself, one figure stared up the wall Mi-ki had  
disappeared over. Sighing lightly, Aydie climbed the wall, throwing off her  
shoes and letting them fall to the grassy floor. Hefting herself, she sat  
herself on the very top, looking down. Smiling softly at the back of the  
princess' head, she spoke quietly, just over her sadness.

"You cry as if it's hopeless, Mi-Ki. Truly, you don't believe it to be so?"

Mi-ki looked up at Aydie then back down, "Aren't you mad too?" she spoke with a touch of bitterness but her voice was still shaky. Mi avoided the question, she didn't know the answer but she did hope that it wasn't. But the same thing that had been haunting her showed its face again and she quickly shut her eye in an attempt to stop the tears.

"Absolutely furious. But I'm not the one who matters, am I?"

Aydie let the joyful tone run free as Mi-ki did not see her smile. Her joke  
was not laughed at, nor did she expect it to. Sighing, she stared forward.

"I was never one to respect a title, it's a wonder I haven't offended some  
noble or something. But Jaiden…He'd rather jump in front of a blade than do that. He has this... Weird thing with those said to be more important than  
him. It was how he grew up, Mi."

Mi-ki pulled her knees to her chest and spoke into them, "Everyone matters, titles don't". Mi-ki couldn't- wouldn't picture Jaiden doing that, although she could see it in his character. Mi spoke harshly mainly just to sort her thoughts out. "Why should it matter if I'm the princess or not? It dosen't make me any different."

"Tell him that sweetheart."

Aydie laughed lightly as she thought to explain her knight of a friend.

"He wasn't always like that. Once he moved here and became a knight, he...  
shifted. I can't always tell what he's thinking, but Mi, you can't change his  
mindset just like that. The image of you, and the idea that you're the  
princess he's sworn to, is beginning to create a barrier. If you leave it at  
this, where neither of you understands what the other's thoughts or feelings,  
you're going to keep running in circles."

"I-I know but…" Mi trailed off not wanting to sound foolish "even if I wanted to talk to him, I don't know where he is" Mi-ki knew Aydie spoke the truth, and she did want to speak to him but what if he doesn't want to, what if she can't find him? She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees, she was instantly back in time to only a few minutes ago when every thing seemed like it would be ok. Her father no where to be seen ,Rin and Kasumi smiling , her and Jaiden dancing. Mi smiled at the moment playing in her head and opened her eyes, the tears stopping.

"C'mon. You've only know him a few days, but think a little. Do you remember a  
place where he seemed completely relaxed?"

Aydie turned so her body faced the castle, ready to leave. She didn't have to  
look back down at the princess, she only had to hope she got the hint. For her  
best friend, she really did.

"He's going to say things he won't mean. He's angry, upset, but not at you.  
Trust in him. He'll come to his senses. Especially for someone he's befriended  
so quickly as you..."

The cleric began her descent, and where her feet touched the ground, her dress  
danced around her. Shaking her head lightly, she spoke one last time before  
leaving.

"Good luck, your highness."

Mi spoke hoping Aydie heard her "Please, don't call me that…and thanks…" Mi stood up and started walking she knew where he was, at least she hoped she did. Mi treaded carefully not wanting to trip. She easily leapt over the trench that she crashed into Jaiden over before. She gently pushed the branches out of the way as she neared the ocean. She stopped behind a bush when through the leafs she saw the knight she was seeking. She took a breath and pushed the branches out of the way and stepped into the clearing with him, "Jaiden?" She tried to hide the fear in her voice but it was still there.

The knight didn't turn, flinch, or move at all. As he sat he simply trained  
his head at the ocean so far off. The flattened grass of the hills blew in the  
breeze.

After a few moments, she heard an emotionless voice, dripping with distance  
and a stern sort of cold.

"Your Highness."

Mi-ki fisted her dress, eyes trained on the ground as she spoke. "You don't need to call me that, it means nothing…" Mi-ki didn't dare look up at the knight; at least it was starting off better than she thought it would. When she was walking she decided to just make sure he knew she was sorry about not telling him, and if he was still angry- well he had every right, she would be angry if the positions were switched. Mi-ki sat down against a tree trunk where she was standing, not wanting to push him away but walking over to him.

"To you, of course it would mean nothing. To a knight it means our lives. I  
guess that's the equivalent, right?"

His harsh words were accompanied by a frustratingly polite and calm tone, his  
underlying anger only giving away little.

"No its not!' suddenly full with anger Mi glared at the knight's back 'it means nothing because it is a stupid title that only sends out the illusion that I'm better than the people who are the ones who actually protect us!" Mi felt the anger fleeting and spoke normally "`besides of course it means nothing to someone who doesn't want it."

"It means everything...It's a title soldiers have died for. Are dying for. Will die for. It means everything, and claiming it's not important is against everything I've learned as a knight. Calling it stupid passes it down to the sacrifices from the  
past, and that's an insult to thousands, and to my self. Want it or not…"

After hearing Jaiden's response she felt guilty, but she still didn't want it- she knew when the time came she wouldn't be able to take over. Run a country, but she had no choice now… "Your right, I'm sorry…for every thing".

"From how you treated your people from your visits, you'd be a kind ruler, but  
every ruler has hard decisions to make."

He finally turned to her, navy eyes blazing with... Confusion. Conflicting  
thoughts and actions were driving him insane and he couldn't bring himself to  
blame the young before him. Jaiden sighed against the sea breeze that pushed  
against his back, moving him forward.

"Those decisions don't come to you easily, and they won't if you hide the  
truth from people who trusted you with a blink of an eye! How long were you  
playing to draw the whole thing out?!"

Mi's eyes softened when he said she would be a kind ruler, but they also had relief in them seeing emotion in his eyes. Mi flinched slightly when he yelled at her, but only because it caught her off guard. "I don't know how long, every time I thought of tell you guys something happened-weather it be my brother setting his room on fire, my father coming home or when I was just scared too…" Mi was aware of a soft spot growing but that only fueled her fear.

A long winding sigh came forth, and he stared at her, eyebrows furrowed and  
arms crossed.

"So you were just planning to keep the charade up, even to my family, who hide  
who they are simply to avoid prosecution, because the timing was never right?  
They've been lied to enough in their lives! Half of my whole life was built on  
lies told by a horrid man and his traitorous followers. It's already been a  
whole web of lies, and just once! I hoped you could be a new person outside of  
that!"

He stopped in his tracks, even more angered at the length of his ramble. What  
made him even more furious was that he was the only one angry. Syron had  
shrugged, Aydie had smiled and left, and he didn't have to see Kasumi or Rin  
to know they were worried. He hated worrying them.

"Well it's not like i can tell everyone i meet who i am! Maybe i was worried about how you would react!' Mi-ki stood up unaware of what she just said an hand flew against her chest as she yelled back at him 'Maybe i liked not being treated like the princess everyone wants me to be!"

"So you decide to keep the truth from everyone because of that? If you wanted  
to be treated normally, or even as a FRIEND, you could've treated us the same  
and at least said something! You found out about my family, do you honestly  
believe we'd shut you out, or tell anyone?!"

Suddenly he turned his back on her, exhausted and disgruntled, "The only thing  
that pisses me off more is that we were so quick to trust you while you  
didn't even give an ounce. I was such an idiot, perfect for you to take me for  
a giant fool."

And with that he was walking away, striding across the grassy hill, away from  
her, away from his foolishness. He was done listening, talking. Everything  
just became so tiring.

Mi opened her mouth to speak but she closed it, what could she possibly say that would change how he felt now? Mi didn't feel like going back to the party nor did she want to watch Jaiden walk away, but she watched anyway a bit of her wishing he would turn around even just to look, but one question rang in Mi's head she spoke in her normal voice not even sure if he could hear her- not sure if she wanted him to "you have every right to be mad but…Why dose it make you so angry that I'm the princess? I was trying to tell you when my father came over…" Mi's mind drifted back to them dancing, normally she hated it but something about that dance made it fun.

He stopped, and he was still close enough for her to watch his fists clench  
and unclench repeatedly.

"Because my friend was suddenly someone who could order my death on a whim,  
and I don't believe I'm angry for that, just shocked, I'm angry you couldn't  
trust me even though we were stupidly open with you. I actually thought that  
for one second, we didn't have to have any secrets. And then you ran away. You  
were so afraid of me that you couldn't even think to try and explain! Excuse  
my foolishness, your highness."

And he continued, leaving her alone with that.

Mi-ki looked down and let Jaiden walk away. Those words hurt more than him yelling at her. Only because being the princess was only scrapping the icing off. She turned and started back towards the palace just to find Leo sitting on the box she was on earlier. /'_well what happened? You blocked me out'/_

"Can we talk about it when we get back to my room?" Leo looked at her puzzled but said nothing Mi-ki climbed over the wall and Leo followed Mi-ki walked through the maze and out to the party she walked straight for the door inside the cooks had opened up the dinning hall now so everyone could get something to eat. Mi-ki wasn't hungry so she slowly made her way to the stairs Leo walking beside her.

Ok I noticed that this chapter was a mess after I posted it I hope I fixed most of, sorry for the delay between updates, but has been going on I'm not gonna go into it but just be patient, 'Kay?


End file.
